Parrelle untill one night
by Onion400
Summary: Okay teen fic, no magic, and very PL with some PC and PA also got Paige in, Chapter 41 up!
1. Summary

**Authors note:**

My fic is about Leo and Piper in there teenage years, yes I know its been done before but this is my take with no magic, and the four sisters living together in the manor, with know farther figures and only their Grams and Prue as a mother figure.

Both Leo Wyatt and Piper Halliwell, live in San Francisco a though different parts; Piper lives still in the manor, but its know in a lower classed area like the one seen in the second part of '_It's a bad, bad, bad, bad world part two_'.

She attends the near by high school, '_Baker High_,' which is commonly known for it's high amount of no-achievers and future convicts that it dishes back out to society each year, as well as its violent football team.

Here Piper has it kinda good, she is, good looking, dating the caption of the football team Daniel Gordon although he's better known as '_Dan the man_,' and is one of the few who actually work hard at Baker high causing her to achieve like her older sister Prue high grades but to top it all she's popular.

She even bagged a job in the hippest café around, '_Rosa's café_'. All seems good, well at least as good as it is going to get until one night on her way home from work, when she meets the mysteries Leo Wyatt.

Leo Wyatt, unlike Piper has life practically on cloud nine. He lives alone in his up town apartment; while his mother and step-farther live in L.A. They originally lived in San Francisco but moved to L.A when Chris, (Leo's step- Dad,) transferred there though his work as a plastic surgeon, while his Mum happily stays at home looking after his younger step siblings.

When Leo isn't at his well-furnished apartment, he is either out in his top of the range sports car, or at '_St. James's_,' privet school. Where he is also in his finale year.

So yes you could definitely say life was good for him, even school life, where he's the most popular lad, caption of the wrestling team, top off his class, and currently dating the hottest girl in attendance to the school, Missy Johnson.

There lives seem so different but end up being so alike, almost parallel. Two parallel lines that run together but never meet, until one night, which they do and everything is changed. But still one question is there to be asked, will they go back to being parallel or will love set them an new course though life, together.

_I have reposted this because I noticed there were loads of spelling mistakes and I decide to make a few changes, but anyways here it is. Now please review._


	2. Regrets and wonders

**Chapter two: regrets and wonders.**

"Piper," Piper turned around, she looked at the women who had just called her name. She had deep red hair that was in short curls, which framed her face, while her face its self was worn though age, and posed many lines, as she was always putting it they where the journeys, and paths she had taken though her life. That was Piper's boss, Rosa of course.

"I know… I know," Piper insisted, as she referred to the fact that she was suppose to of left the café at least half a hour ago. But Piper liked it there, and it was always full with her friends. It was quiet literally their hang out, they would always be there, playing pool, chatting, eating or just hanging out especially In the winter months when it cold outside.

But even now when they had left and it was closed she didn't want to leave, partly because she didn't want to have to go home, which was bond to be empty. Somehow although she had three sisters, to her the manor was always empty when she got home. Her Grams would be a work, and her sisters would be in bed. Except Prue, she was the eldest, and knowing her she would be making out with her latest gye on the couch, not that her sister's presence would stop her. Usually when Piper got home Prue didn't even now she had arrived, and so to her it was empty.

But there was another reason for staying so late; money was tight, wait who was she kidding money war always tight at the manor, with three teenage girls, at high school and Prue now at college. Well things where never easy, also lately her Grams who was practically there mother, had become ill. Her medication wasn't exactly cheep, so she had worked more hours like her older sister. Although her family was always trying to stop her, she was in her finale year at school and they kept telling her how she should be concentrating on that, but the over time money was good, and with only Prue and Grams money coming in as well, it went a long way.

"Doesn't Dan miss you?" Rosa asked, snapping Piper out of her thoughts about money. One thing that always seemed to plague her mind.

"You know you've been here every night this week and I haven't seen him once, has something happened?" Rosa asked, she was more friend than a boss to Piper, and always knew when something was wrong.

Piper sighed, Rosa was right. She hadn't seen Dan (her boyfriend,) all week, except for school of course. But that wasn't the same, and even then he seemed different, usually he would be all over her but just lately he seemed distant. Which worried her. Dan was the most popular gye at school, and yer she was pretty popular herself, and got on with most people. But he was caption of the football team and well all the girls wanted him, but he had her, and just lately she seemed to more often think than not that he had maybe made the wrong choice, and that maybe he was realising that as well.

"No… no where fine," even Piper noticed how when she said it, it was more her trying to convince her self than Rosa. She had lied, she knew it was true, but what else could she say she had told Rosa the truth. There wasn't anything wrong, it was probably all in her head anyway, or at least that was what she hoped.

"Look I better go." She said trying desperately to end the conversation for good, so she wouldn't have to think about it anymore.

She then grabbed her coat, said goodbye for the last time.

Meanwhile across town, Leo Wyatt grabbed his trousers from the floor, and pulled his shirt over his head. His girlfriend Missy, watched from the bed as she wrapped the cover sheets around her naked body. She watched as he re-dressed himself, before sitting on the bed next to her.

His eyes looked at her body as felt himself shudder as though with shame, he knew what he had done was wrong, but somehow he couldn't help it. That night, tonight he was suppose have to been dumping her, he had decided it a month ago.

Things just didn't seem to be working, and Leo felt he needed to concentrate on work more than anything else right now especially as he was in his final year.

He wanted to become a doctor, not like Chris his step- dad though. Unlike him he wanted to help people with medical problems, not ones that involved looks. He didn't really believe in looks, but more what was inside someone, and that was partly why he wanted to dump Missy. Yer sure she had a greet body, blonde hair, big breast the works. But nothing inside, inside it was literally thin air, she had no personality, and Leo just didn't like the idea that this was what he was dating.

But then once again, like so many times before when he had tried to dump her, she had used her only asset to keep them together, her looks. Which had been how they had ended up here, again. In bed, her happy, while him disappointed, not with her but with himself and the way he had let her play him once again.

He picked up his coat, and sighed, not a word had been said, nothing. And nothing else would be, he grabbed his car keys from the side, and left the room in silence.

He slid into his car and drove, quietly back home. There was so much anger in him, but nothing to do with it but bottle it.


	3. Late night drives, and dances

**Authors note: yes I have already posted this story but like I said before I took it off because of many complaints of grammar and spelling, and when I re-read my work I saw this and decide to improve. **

_**Thank you for your concern and please carry on reading.**_

**Late night drives, and dances.**

As she stepped out into the harsh wind, she quickly found it was like most nights that week, the wind wiped around her petit body, while her feet carefully tread the wet ground.

She walked quickly though; she new soon the bars would be clearing out, and more drunks would litter the streets. Not that she wasn't use to this it had been this way all her life, she lived in the well…. the 'ruff,' part of town. An all her life she had known the streets to be littered with drunks and others unfit of a home, and to night was to be no exception.

She another corner and found her self in 'Maple Clarence.' This to Piper was the worse part of walking home especially at night, and she had found herself more than once trying to avoid it although she knew it was impossible to.

Her pace quickened, as she passed its inhabitants. Each where drunk, homeless, men who still wore the suit their wives had kicked the out in.

She started to count her blessings as she passed the last two, but she had been too hasty in doing so.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm, she couldn't move she froze, except for her head, which slowly turned and meet his unwashed, unshaven one. She could smell the brandy from a meter away, and then when he spoke it just became stronger. "Evening pretty…. Wanna dance?" then him and his friends started to laugh, she tried to break away in their moment of weakness. But as she tried to pull away his grasp tightened, and the laughter stopped. "Now, now my dear where are your manners… and where's my goodnight kiss?" suddenly his friends started laughing again, but it quickly stopped once he forced his lips on her's, not even they had expected that.

She tried to fight her way free, but now he had grabbed her free arm as well.

Leo pulled into the next road 'Maple Clarence.' He didn't particularly like this road; '_full of dirty old men'_ he thought to himself.

When suddenly something caught his eye, over at the end of the road, there was a struggle. He didn't really know what about and to be honest he didn't care. It was only when he noticed it was a girl, who seemed to be fighting unable to get free. When his concern rose, he pulled over near to the two.

As he stepped towards them he realised he knew the girl, well not in person no, but by sight yes. Nearly every night he drove down that road and he saw her, always the same, no matter what weather she was there.

He had sometimes wondered what she was doing walking the streets at this unusual time of night. Not that he could talk, if his parents where still with him he was sure they would have had something to say about his nocturnal activities, but they weren't, so they didn't.


	4. Collisions

**Collisions **

She tried to use her legs to push him off, and resume her freedom, but she seemed to not have the strength to enable it to have an affect. But then she felt his hands let go, and his lips leave hers, as though he was no longer there at all.

He stepped closer to the man, before forcefully pushing him into the wall. Once he had made sure he had let go off the young women, he raised his fists and hit him. The first time didn't really do much in his opinion, but by the third he had drawn blood and had finally found somewhere for his anger.

She didn't know what had happened but was thankful for it; the old gye seemed to have been pushed into the wall behind her. But then she saw it, another man, the one who had obviously pushed him of her he was younger and seemed to be stronger as he was now holding his fist in the air above the other man's face. She then watched as it smashed though the air, until there was a yell of pain and she realised it had met the old flesh.

Then it was raised into the air again, but this time it seemed to glitter in the streetlight, and it soon became clear that it was blood that ran over his knuckles.

Just as the younger man allowed his sparkling fist to smash into the tramp's face again, she dived forward, as all memory of the forceful kiss where cleaned from her mind. She grabbed the man's back and ripped him backwards, leaving the old tramp lying against the wall, which he had slid down and crumpled up into a ball at the bottom of.

In the nearby dim streetlight it was clear that he had blood tricking down his worn face, which was now t stricken with fear.

He slowly lifted his crumpled body from the floor, it was shaking all over, and only seemed able to manage to say: "th… thank you." Before running off, leaving the two alone, as everyone else had ran, scared of what the stranger was about to do.

She watched the tramp disappear into the black before turning back to him, she wasn't shore what to call him, her savour or just another attacker. The way he had hit that man, no questions asked just clean sweeps of his fists scared her. How could someone do that, it was as though he was numb to feelings, especially those of mercy.

Her eyes scanned his body, he was tall and wide, and he obviously was a wrestler just from seeing his muscles. Maybe that was why he stopped she thought to herself, maybe he was looking for an easy fight, to make himself feel big.

His clothes were clearly designer and expensive, no cheep knock offs for him clearly. While his face, it was tanned, topped of with a mass of dirty blonde hair, not that she truly took notice of it. She was to busy staring at his eyes, they where green and looked sorry, almost like a puppy who had done something wrong. It was almost as if they didn't belong to that body, but to someone else, a little boy or something, any one if it was someone else.

Hey stood in silence for sometime, neither one knowing what to say just staring, as green met brown, and the lines collided.


	5. Probably, never, ever again

**Probably, never, ever again.**

Neither of them knew how long they stood there, but it was only when the noise penetrated the ears that the stare was finally ended even if it was against their own will, "bring… bring…bring, bring…. BRING…. BRING!" finally Piper dived into her bag, searching for the generator of the noise.

When she repapered she had her cell phone strapped to her ear, "yes…. I know but… yes I'm coming now…. But…. I…. Yes…. No you don't need to get me…. yes…. Look I'll see you then…. Yes…. bye Prue." With that she hung up, and reburied it in her bag.

When her eyes resurfaced they soon met his once again, his hadn't left hers not once, they where just looking, focusing on her.

Until she spoke to him, and even then it was like a chorus of angels. "Well…. Thanks, and em…. well I better be going… bye." As she began to walk off, giving him a few seconds to register what had just happened, and to realise she had moved. But as soon as he did he quickly turned around, and began to chase after her.

"Em look," she turned around and he saw her face again, his own quickly lit with a smile. "Look you wouldn't want a lift home…. Would you?"

He expected her to say no as did she expect to say, but then to both their surprise she was found saying; "sure."

With that the two jumped into his fancy sports car, and driving off with out saying a word. Most of the journey was in silence, except the question of where they where going.

But after that it returned to the silence, s they drew closer though both seemed to want to began a conversation but found the struggle to annoyingly hard. Then as they where two blocks away she spoke, finally saying something anything just as long as she did, anything would satisfy her.

"So you new around here?"

He was quiet shocked by the question but answered coolly, "nope… lived hear all my life."

"Oh." Was all she said to reply?

Now he was intrigue, almost encapsulated by her, which led him to questions of his own. "Why?"

"Oh its just I've never seen you around before… what school you go to?"

He knew this was going to be the killer question, she lived in 'Prescott street,' all though he had never been there he knew it well. It was known for being in the 'ruff part,' as he called it, and well a girl like that wouldn't want to know a gye like him. Especially when she found out he went to a privet school, but to him there was only one thing he could do, answer truthfully. "I go to… I go to St James's-"

As soon as the words left his mouth she spoke, "I should of known," Although it was more a comment to herself, than anything to him. "I mean the car, the clothes…. Well it all adds up now," and that was it, nothing more was said.

As they entered 'Prescott Street,' she pointed to the appropriate house for him, and he pulled up to it. "Well thanks…. For the lift, and everything." She said before opening the door.

"Yer…. Anytime." He replied as she stepped out on to the sidewalk and back into the night.

He sat and watched her walk into her home, but to his pain she didn't turn back or wave she just stepped inside.

"Damn!" he said as he smacked his steering wheel. She was now out of sight, and it had finally hit him. He was probably never going to see her, again, ever.


	6. Returns to Homes

Return to homes 

She stepped into the dark manor, like she had predicted, but still there was one thing she hadn't predicted. She hadn't predicted the fact that he, a guy who she knew nothing about, could make her feel that. He had made her feel warm safe, loved almost.

What was she thinking he didn't love her, for Christ's sake they had just met, and now they would never see each other again. He didn't know who she was, or where she came from and now it was clear he never would, and that was truly something she hadn't bargained on.

She crossed the hallway quickly, hopping not to disturb anyone. After what Prue and said to her on the phone, she didn't feel like facing the living version. She crept into the kitchen where she ran the cold tap, to poor herself a drink. But she hadn't been good enough, as when she turned around to fetch a glass. There it was, standing in the doorway. The nightmare in snoopy pyjamas, this thought alone made Piper laugh.

"What's so funny?" it asked, well more like demanded, before stepping into the moonlight, which had leaked though the window above the sink.

"It's nothing really…. Did I keep you up Prue?" asked trying to steer the conversation away, and avoid the question she was more likely than not to have to face, but then she asked it, earlier than what as expected.

"Who was he?" of course Prue was referring to the guy who had just dropped her off. Piper tried to explain, but she just couldn't, she didn't know what to say, she dint know his name, all she had was that he had saved her. So she stood in silence, and waited.

"Well…. Piper?" but there was nothing to say so she just shrugged and walked over to the door, leading to the basement. That was also known as her room.

She stepped down the steps as her sister watched from the doorway above, she was still asking who he was. But no longer was it penetrating her ears, she didn't know and right now she didn't truly care. He had saved her, and driven her home, sure but that was all.

She curled herself into a ball, as she lay on the bed. Over, and over again, the pictures from the night replayed in her mind, gradually they all blurred into one, except one, one that stuck out fro the rest. His eyes, the way they had danced in the light when they had met hers. They where beautiful she thought to herself, and with that final thought she fell asleep.

He drove around for a bit, before finally pulling up at his apartment, compared to her home it was a palace. That was what he called her, '_her_,' he didn't know her name, just where she lived, it wasn't much and he wished he knew more but somehow he knew she wouldn't let him know more, not with out a struggle.

He walked over to the answer machine, where a little red light was flashing violently. "You have one message…. Message one." It spoke before playing out the message, "hay mate, its me Turner…. Look I hope your break up went well…. Call me, or I'll see you on Monday…. ok well bye," and with that it ended, he knew who it was as soon as they had spoke, _Turner_, or to be more specific Cole Turner. His best mate, and the only person he had told about his plans for the break up.

He sighed to himself as he imagined what Cole, would say on Monday when he told him once again he hadn't called it off with Missy. But then it hit him, would he tell him about '_her_,' about who she was. Cole had dated many girls from Baker, which was where he guessed _she_ attended as she didn't go to St. James that was clear, and it was the nearest public school to Prescott, and it was known for its inhabitants of being from areas such as those like the Prescott estate.

Not that Cole cared; to be honest he was the rebel of the school, but maybe he would no her, or at least who she was. But just as long as Cole hadn't dated her, Leo didn't mind and would take any information Cole could give him.

With that thought safely tucked away in his mind, Leo casually climbed into bed, now smiling to himself in hope.


	7. Talks

Talks 

The next morning Piper looked around, as her room slowly came into focus. To her it was her room, but to most it would of just been a basement.

She got out of bed and dropped her feet onto the floor, it was freezing like most mornings, although it had millions of rugs on it still she still found she could feel the cold hash cement though it.

Her eyes looked over the walls that surrounded her, all her hero's faces starred back at her. She had never painted the walls in the two yeas she had lived in it, she could never see the point. Not when the they where all ready painted, with pictures of friends, family, places. But more importantly memories, and of course like any teenager the odd poster.

She crossed the room quickly not allowing her feet to touch one spot for to long, then dressed in her snoopy pj's she climbed the creaky stair case that lead to the kitchen.

When she repapered in it she was surprised to see her eldest sister sitting alone at the table. Her head raised as she stepped though the door, but as soon as Prue's eyes met her's she automatically put them back down to the paper she had been reading. Piper could tell she was angry, but about what she had no idea.

She picked up a near by bowl, and filled it with coco pops as well, before joining her sister. At first they sat in silence, Prue reading and Piper eating.

Then suddenly and with force Prue dropped the paper on to the table, Piper didn't even have time to look up before Prue's voice was soon crashing though the air. "If you **don't** want to tell me then fine, but please Piper don't ignore me. But wait that's what we do in **this **house isn't it. Ignore **Prue **unless where out with **Prue's boyfriend!"** and with that she stood up and stormed out of the manor. Only stopping once to grab her cars keys, before slamming the door shut after herself.

Piper sat for about five minutes totally stunned by her sister's outburst, as she tried to work out what she had said amongst the rambling.

When her two youngest sisters appeared in the doorway, both looked like the walking dead, and sounded it to. "What's with the slamming?" Phoebe the eldest of the two asked. Although to Piper this was a bit of a cheek as on many times Phoebe had slammed her own door, and when she did it, it wasn't just louder but also harder.

Then Paige joined the conversation as they both joined Piper with their own bowls of cereal.

"Well?" she asked annoyed, and pulled Piper out of her thoughts.

"Oh well Prue is a bit annoyed…. You wouldn't know why would you?" straight away Phoebe shoot Paige a look of _'if you tell her I'll never forgive you…. EVER_.'

But Paige was too busy to see it, as she was trying to bury her nose in her cereal bowl as if it would hide her from the world, or more Phoebe.

"You know if you put your nose any further into that milk Paige, you might just drown." Piper said pulling her to resurface.

Paige looked up, and looked room from one sister to the other, she couldn't take it any more. "We kind of…. Well-"

"Paige!" Phoebe screamed at her.

But she ignored Phoebe's scream and carried on, " well…. Last night Phoebe sneaked out." Piper's look now crossed to Phoebe who was trying to bury herself. "An well she went to that party…. the one at Roger's-"

Roger had been Prue's latest boyfriend, in the string of men she had dated since starting college. Although she said none of them worked out, each of her sisters knew what she really meant was none of them was Andy.

Andy Truedue had been Prue's friend since; well they had been quiet young, to young to remember. But then at high school their friendship had become something else, and they soon found themselves being high school sweethearts.

Until college that was, although Andy had gone to Boston, Prue had stayed back in San Francisco. Where she had decided it would be best if they split up, and since he had left she had been searching everywhere for another Andy, but she knew there was only one secretly in her heart and he was in Boston, but still her endless quest continued and had ended up leading her to Roger.

"And well Prue found out…. and got really mad cause, she couldn't go cause she was suppose to be keeping a eye on us… as we kind of got grounded-" this didn't surprise Piper, her two younger sisters where always getting in trouble, and Phoebe seemed to have a thing for winding up Prue.

"Well anyway when Prue got there, at the party, to pick up Phoebe. She found her well…. She was making out with Roger."

"PHOEBE!" Piper yelled. Phoebe was now trying to slouch down the chair hoping that she would get far enough down to vanish.

Piper had wanted to stay and shout at her sister until she had nothing left to say, but she knew it wouldn't help so instead she decided straight after leaving the table, to go and look for Prue herself.

Once she had got showered and dressed, Piper started to roam the streets looking for Prue's car. Not that she need to she all ready new where she would be. Where she always went to think, the '_Golden Gate Park_.'

There, there was a tree there; in its oak skin lay the initials 'P.H 4 A.T.' Which they had carved into it, after their first date. It had ended there, and since that day her and Andy would always meet there before going out. If one couldn't be found the other would know that's where they would be, and for Prue today was no different.

"Hay," Pier said as she approached Prue, he body was held up by the tree which was behind her.

She didn't turn, she didn't want to her sister to see the red rings that wrapped her eyes. "You o.k?" Piper asked as she sat beside her. There was no reply so Piper carried on, "I heard about last night…. With Roger." Prue just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure she didn't mean to…. You know what she's like when she's drunk-"

"It wasn't her…. She…. Yer she was all over him, but he was all over her," she snivelled before carrying on. "He was sober and he didn't stop her, he…. Why didn't he stop?" and with that she broke down, into tears.

Piper unsure of what to do, just took her in her arms, "I don't know…. I just don't know."

After ten minuets of Prue crying, Piper helped her sister walk back to her car. She took the keys of her knowing she was in no state to drive. An decide she was too instead, choosing the long way back home. Not just because she thought Prue needed to talk but also she did.

It didn't take long for her sister to open up again, to be exact she did before Piper had even started the engine. "I miss him." Was all she said, no more and no less. Who she was talking about was a mystery literally, and once Piper realised this fact she decided to spill her own beans.

So she told Prue about everything, what happened, his eyes, it all. She didn't say anything until Piper had clearly finished, at which point she asked the big question; "who was he then… like what's his name?" and there it was again, the mystery.

"I don't know… he never told me." Prue just starred like in disbelief, her sister had literally met prince charming and she didn't know his name, it was unbelievable.

Neither of the sisters said anything about that weekend again, not about Roger or the hero nothing was said.


	8. Interruptions

Interruptions 

It was the following Monday, and Leo Wyatt was walking the corridors of '_St James's High School_.'

His eyes darted across every knuck and cranny searching, searching like the day before, in which he had drove around the estate that Prescott Street lay on, looking for her. But this time he was looking for Turner, for Cole.

After the disappointing results from the previous day, Leo had decided to return to his original plan, and ask Cole. But finding Cole, seemed to be a mission of its own. So far he had checked all his usual hunts and still nothing, the only place that was let seemed to be the most unlikely, their homeroom.

Leo practically took the door of its hinges when he pushed opened the door, his eyes following scanning, and then there he was. Sitting with a load of girls on his desk.

Leo casually crossed the room, as he got nearer Cole noticed him. An knew straightaway Leo would want to talk, so as he put it he got his '_Barbie's,_' to disappear.

"Hay Wyatt!" he shouted when they had finally all left. Leo though didn't reply and just sat next to him, in the spare seat. "You ok?" Cole was now worried by Leo's unusual silence.

"How did the dump go?" Cole asked expecting that to be the coarse of the ire silence, and hopping it would soon end.

Then finally he spoke, "it didn't…. I didn't…. we had sex again."

"Well, I mean…. Is that why you're so glum?" Cole's tone seemed to sound sorry for him. He knew how hard she as making this for him, and how each time it seemed to become harder.

But Leo shook his head, "no…. I met a girl, she was great."

"Yer so what's her name?"

"I don't know." Leo replied plainly, Cole's face looked dumb stuck. Had he missed hear or had he just said he didn't no. He was about to ask when Mr. Stanley their teacher walked in, putting the end to the conversation.

By the end of homeroom Cole had clearly forgotten about the mystery girl, althought Leo hadn't.

They didn't talk about it again, and Leo didn't even think about her again. That was until Wednesday.


	9. Plans

Plans Wednesday 

The boys where driving in Leo's car, they where going to Cole's. Leo had been invited for dinner; this though was quiet common in the Turner house. Mrs. Turner felt sorry for Leo not having his folks around and that. She felt he needed proper food and not the stuff he usual ate, that mostly came out of a microwave.

The boys had just pulled up when Cole spoke. "What you doing this Saturday?"

Leo looked at Cole suspiciously, expecting another one of his famous plans he answered with caution. "Nothing… why?"

"Well my folks are out of town, and the rest of them are on a school trip you no somewhere or other…." Of course Cole was referring to his little sisters who where both in junior school. "Anyway I…. No we are going to have a PARTY!"

Leo looked back at his friend remembering the last time Cole had a party, kids still talked about it. "Is this a good idea?" he asked cautiously.

"Well I know last time it got a bit…. Big… but this time it will be by invite only, so you on or what?" he asked as they got out of the car.

"I'll think about it." Leo answered he to be honest didn't feel like partying. He still didn't know _her _name, and hadn't dumped Missy.

"Look, Leo I know this whole Missy thing is bring you down, but you have never been to one of my **PARTIES **and well you've not lived to you been to one of my **PARTIES**!"

**Lunch that day:**

"Hay Cole where you going?" Leo called after his friend again.

Finally Cole turned around he had been heading towards his car, obviously he was going somewhere, but it was clear to everyone except Leo that he didn't want the whole world knowing about his little trip.

He slowly walked over to his friend, before dragging him into a nearby corner. Hiding them from any passes by. "Look Leo I got to go and…. Talk to some lasses, I might be a bit late getting back like…. but you'll cover for me right?" Cole asked this question all though he all ready knew the answer.

He now just had to wait, and even that didn't take long. "Sure…" finally Cole could go, but then it came that question again. "So where you going?"

Cole slowly turned around, frustration now loomed his face. Although Leo was, had and always would be his best friend, just sometimes he felt like beating him up. It still amazed Cole after so many yeas of knowing Leo that someone that bright could be that dim on occasions. That was the one thing that truly made him angry.

"Look, I'm going over to Baker…. To sort out some girls for this party…. O.k?" Cole's sounded almost as though he was asking approval from his mom. Leo slowly nodded his head, as Cole sighed. Then the two parted ways, Leo returned to school. While Cole drove off down the road on his way to Baker high.


	10. Worries

Worries   
Baker high 

The students casually left the school, leaving it empty and deserted, only the odd monitor could be seen. The rest of its inhabitants where now littering the field, all that could be seen where little groups of people, each a different type, different year. Some seniors, some freshmen, but there was one group of seniors that where missing. The popular senior girls, they on the other hand where round the front of the school, passing their fags around, as they waited.

"Are you sure he said today?" one girl asked another, although none of them really wanted to be there they where, not out of choice but out of precious reputations.

The girl she asked just rolled her eyes, that had been the 15th time the other girl Mary had asked her that question. "Yer…. Look you don't have to be here you know." Piper replied, the fact was true, but she knew just like the others Mary wouldn't go no matter how much she wished she was watching her boyfriend Dave muck around with the other lads.

They where there, simply because Piper was there, she was the most popular girl in her year, much like her other two sisters where, and Prue had been.

And they where scared, scared for there reputations, if they left now, if they left Piper. What would people say, what would Piper say, would she ditch them as friends? But most would there reputations be crushed, and them sentenced to being 'outcasts'. A sentence none wanted, as to a teenage high school student it was worse than death. So they stayed and waited.

"Hay!" a voice called at Piper a few minutes later, as a girl ran towards her. As soon as she arrived the two girls hugged, while the others looked with horrified faces.

It wasn't that they disliked her; no they loved her more than Piper. It was just they where jealous, not of her boyfriend, clothes or even money, as she had none of these. But because she was simply 'Tiffany.' No more and definitely no less, she could have it all and to some she did. She was popular, and for no reason more than she was truly herself.

But that wasn't the main reason for them resenting her so much. Tiffany and Piper, had been best friends since they where born. They had even meet in the hospital. There was only a day between their births, and now was no different. They where all jealous of the closeness of the two girls, how no matter what happened to them, they would be there for each other.

"Can I have a word?" Piper asked as her and Tiff, (she was the only person allowed to cal Tiffany that,) walked over to another corner. Leaving the rest keeping a look out for their visitor.

As soon as they where out of earshot Piper begun again; "have you noticed something…. Off, with Dan?"

Tiffany bit her lip; she had noticed they all had noticed, you would have to be blind not to notice. But how could she say it, how do you tell you best friend that the guy that they thought they might be falling in love with, you thought might be two timing them? That was the real question, or at least for Tiff it was. She didn't know what to say, Dan and Piper seemed perfect for each other. But lately, something was…. Different. They seemed distant, secretive, well at least Dan was.

On more than one occasion, Tiff had heard rumours, saying that Dan had another girl on the side. But she had just brushed them of as idol gossip, and decided not to bother Piper with it. But now it seemed that maybe she should tell her, especially if even she had noticed the change in his behaviour around her.

Tiffany just stood quietly, not sure of what to say.

_Pipers P.O.V:_

_Oh god, she had to know something, cause otherwise she would of already said something. What if she is just trying to think of a nice way to say, 'he doesn't like you anymore,' or 'he's got someone else'. Oh god, no wait I'm probably just being paranoid, but why hasn't she said anything. Oh common Tiff, PLEASE. Just say something!_

Tiff looked at Piper's eyes, she looked so worried but also scared.

What was she going to say, how could she say it? She would have to say something soon; she looked as though she was about to wet herself. 'God forgive me,' she said to herself before laying her friends mind at rest; "its…. He's probably just got a lot on his mind, that's all." She then starred into Piper's eyes; waiting for relief to fill them but it didn't come.

Piper knew she was lying, but about what she was unsure. It was the way she said it that had done it for her, she sounded nervous and quiet. Unlike her usual self, which was confident and loud, in Piper's opinion she was worse than Phoebe and that was saying something. But then again why would she lye? She didn't even like Dan, so why would she lye for him?

She couldn't believe it; she had just lied for Dan. She didn't even like him and she had lied for him, how could she? And then it hit he, she hadn't lied for him but for Piper. She had had for her, and that was what made it worse.

Prue drove pass her old high school, 'Baker high.'

She saw a group of girls, about Piper's age hanging around the gates. 'Probably waiting for someone,' she thought, and knowing the size of the crowd her sister would of been of there. That was one thing she was dreading when she got home, she knew that her Grams would be at work, she was working days that week.

But her sisters they would be home soon, and wanting answers. They would want to know why she was there, and not at work? Although she would say something like 'oh I wasn't feeling well,' like she had done to her boss to get her out of work. She knew it wouldn't work on Piper, she knew her to well. She knew she would know the truth.

The truth was why she had gone, why she had lied to leave work, the truth was ROGER. He would be there, at work. That had been how they had meet, and although Prue had 'got over him.' She couldn't face him, his smug smile, with the thought of him knowing how much he had hurt her.

That he had made her feel, useless, venerable but most of all the way he had so easily manipulate her sister, it made her feel sick. It truly did. And she never wanted to feel that way, ever again.


	11. Invitations

The two girls just stood, both lost in their own thoughts when one of the other girls broke away from their crowd. She walked slowly as she crossed over to them, it was almost as if she was scared.

Her voice was shy, and quiet but it still snapped both girls out of themselves. "Em…. He's here," and with that she scuttled back to the others.

Both girls turned around almost synchronized, even their faces lit up at the same time as they meet the eyes of the new visitor. He was standing, waiting for the two of them next to his car. He seemed slightly scared though; then again he did suddenly have a crowd of girls flirting, fluttering eyelids and other such things at him.

As thy approached him the sea of girls parted, allowing a path for him to escape by. He smiled and thanked them as he passed, although he did find them slightly over powering.

When he finally reached the two girls standing all-alone, he grasped each one separately into a hug. When he pulled away they both looked at him suspiciously, Tiff was the first to ask, "Cole?"

The two girls had known 'Cole Turner,' since Jr. High. He had been kicked out of the privet one, two years before leaving and had ended up being dumped at 'Baker Jr. High,' and into their class. Of course him being a troublemaker, he hadn't ever really bothered with studies. So when he joined their class he was straight away put with the two smartest pupils, Tiffany Crocket and Piper Halliwell, and since then they had been friends. Even though Cole had ended up going to the privet high school.

Nower days they only seemed to see him when he wanted something, which was money, a favour, an alibi or tutoring, which neither of the felt like providing any of today.

Cole looked at them almost disappointed by their cold reception. "Ladies, why do you automatically think I want something?"

Both girls looked at each other, "cause you usually do." Piper finished for them.

Cole smiled before putting an arm round each of their shoulders, forming a line which he was centre of. "Ladies, Ladies I'm not saying I don't want something," both girls rolled their eyes. "But this is more what I can do for you…. You see I've got a party, this Saturday, my place and well I want you to come. Liven the place up a bit you know?"

"In other words you want use to bring girls for you."

"Well there's that to." Tiffany smiled but Piper looked glum still, with everything that was going on with Dan she had hopped to have an evening in, with him, so they could talk.

"So you in?" Cole asked bluntly.

"Yer…. What about you Pipe?" Tiffany said before her and Cole looked at Piper.

"Em…. Well, I'll see what I can do," The other two looked at each other knowing she was thinking about Dan.

Neither of them liked him, he was too stuck up his own backside for them. But he had always made Piper happy, so they had put up with him. Well Tiffany had, Cole hadn't really held his feelings back towards him, and on more than one occasion he had nearly punched Dan. The only thing that had ever stopped him had been Piper. But now it looked as though Dan was making Piper anything but happy, almost unhappy, and Cole would definitely not hold back for that.


	12. Promises

**Promises **

**Saturday night.**

Piper slowly paced up and down he room, she didn't know what to do, she had asked Dan to go with her to Cole's party. But he said he wouldn't, he refused to, and then he said that she couldn't, no he demanded she didn't.

Leaving her thinking that maybe he had made plans for them and so she asked why, only to receive a word called '_trust_.' He didn't want her to go and she couldn't go because, he didn't trust Cole, or was it just he didn't trust Piper. He didn't trust her to go and be faithful at a party that was the truth although she wasn't allowing her self to admit it.

She couldn't, and now she was faced with the decision, she had promised Cole she would go. He was her best friend, and she couldn't let him down, but Dan had said if he found out she had gone he would dump her, and she didn't want that either. She was drawn, between friends and lovers.

Once again she paced the room, she was so rapped in thoughts she didn't see Prue appear at her door. "Piper…. Piper?" she called down the stairs. Piper turned and looked up at her sister, "look are you going or what?" it wasn't that Prue was concerned just that she wanted the house to herself. She had asked Roger to come over do they could '_talk_,' and so far she had only got rid of one of her sisters.

Paige had already left, she was going to Glenn's, to watch a film. Although her sisters suspected him of having hiding motives, Paige wouldn't hear of it. '_Where just friends,_' she kept crying in protest.

Reminding Prue of when she had said that about Andy, but she couldn't think about that now, about him, she had to think about Roger, and their future, whatever that would be.

Now she was just left with the problem of Piper, and Phoebe. They where both going to Cole's party, well Phoebe was Piper still was hadn't decided, and both Prue and Phoebe wanted her to go. As Phoebe was anxious to leave and knew if Grams found out she had gone without Piper she would be dead, while Prue was anxious for them to leave just so she could finally have the house to herself.

"Well?" Prue asked her again, this was it decision time, Piper looked at her sister's face and sighed. She slowly nodded her head before grabbing her jacket, '_If he dose love me, he will allow me to live my life,_' she thought, and hoped it was true.

The two girls trudged along the leaf stricken streets as they travelled to Cole's house. Phoebe was all dolled up, and Piper suspected she was meeting someone there, but who was a mystery. She hadn't seen Phoebe with anyone for months; which was a surprise as usually she had a lese two guys on the go.

But she couldn't worry about her sister right now; she had enough to worry about her self.


	13. Arrivals to new friends called Jack

**Arrivals to new friends called _Jack_ **

Piper stood in front of the house, music was blaring and people where going in, and coming out drunk or worse of. Yes it definitely was a Cole party, she thought to herself.

As soon as they had arrived Phoebe had rushed of inside, leaving Piper standing. She stood for at least five minutes, until there was a lit tapping on her shoulder from behind, it was Tiff, she was calling Piper in and she knew there was no turning back now.

Leo pulled out outside Cole's, the place seemed packed, he now knew why Cole was known for his parties, although this was his first he knew it may be his last.

Piper stepped over to Tiff and the two linked arms. They stepped into the house and Tiff went to get them drinks, as Piper stood and watched.

Cole walked over to her, "hay Hun." He said and smiled at her, but she didn't smile back, just looked at him.

He had never seen her like this; she had always had a smile on her face. He knew why though, although he hated to admit it he knew why. It was simple she missed Dan. Everyone knew it, and yet she didn't.

"You know I got a mate coming to night and I think you'll like him, he should be here soon."

"Look I know you don't like him…. but I'm still with Dan," Cole rolled his. "And I'm not cheating on him…. Unlike some people." Cole put on his best innocent face, as he tried to hide the fact that every girl he had ever dated he had also cheated on.

"Anyway I think I'm going to sit outside for a bit," and with that she stepped away and left.

"Is she ok?" Tiff asked Cole as they watched Piper step out into the back garden, along with a bottle of '_Jack Daniels,' _she had picked up from a near by table before leaving.

"I don't know, I really don't know." He replied, as both their faces looked on with worry.

The party went well, both Cole and Tiff found people to snog the faces off, as they soon forgot about Piper.

She on the other hand, sat alone in the garden, watching couples came out to fumble around in the dark together. Only the odd giggle could be heard as she sighed to her self. Remembering all the times her and Dan had been like that, all over each other. But lately she would hardy even get a hello, some people had even asked her if they had split up. But had they? Had they and yet no one had told her, that's how she felt.

Dead, there was no other way to describe it she was DEAD to him.

She let the last dregs of Jack Daniel's slip down her throat, as she sniffled back the tears again. She couldn't sit there anymore; she stood up from the swinging bench but felt her legs weaken. That's when it went black, she just felt her limp body hit the floor and that was it.


	14. Findings

**Findings **

Leo stepped into the party, everyone seemed to be having a goodtime, dancing, drinking, and laughing all things that he didn't really feel like.

He walked over to the drinks where he picked up a Budweiser; he stood watching until Cole walked over from a group of girls.

"Hay mate…. Glad you came." He said as he poured him self one of his famous cocktails. Leo said nothing in reply. "So how did it go?" Cole had been the only person he had told about his plans for him and Missy.

"I did it." He finally said plainly.

Cole pattered him on the back, "nice one finally gave her the old heave ho hay?"

"She cried…. She was really upset you know," Leo then looked at Cole, who knew his friend was now regretting what he had done.

"Mate, you did the right thing…. She deserved the truth-"

"I felt so dreadful though." Cole looked at him and felt his pain.

"You will never, and I mean never be like that… you are nothing like it, you're the best person I know and you should never think anything like that of yourself." Leo looked at his best friend and smiled. They then hugged, "now I have some girls I would like you to meet," Cole said as a sly grin formed onto his face.

It was at least half an hour later, when it happened a girl rushed into the room. Her eyes darted though the room, where the hell was he? Then she saw him; although he seemed to be attached to some girl she rushed over to him. She partially whacked his back as she tried to get him free.

"What?" he cried impatiently as well as annoyed.

"It's Piper!" was all she could get out before, both the girl and Cole stood up.

"Where…. Where is she?" the girl busted out, worry stricken her face.

"Phoebe, calm down," Cole directed at the hysterical girl, before turning back to the other, "where? What's happened? Is she ok?"

The girl didn't know what to say, or at least how to say it she just turned and started walk, to the back garden, as the other two followed.

As soon as Phoebe's eyes slowly looked onto the sleeping body, "Shit Piper! What the hell have you done?" she ran over to her sister's body as a snore flowed out of her mouth.

As she sat, Cole walked over to the bench, there next to it was a empty Jack Daniel's bottle, "you know this was full," he then directed at Phoebe. "What the hell happened to her? I mean this isn't like her." Cole then asked.

Phoebe stood up, "we've got to get her indoors before she gets to cold or something." Cole nodded and the two-lifted Piper's body up and as quickly as possible got her inside.

Leo had straight away picked up the worry in his friends face; and knew straight away the party was over. So since Cole and his latest girl, had left for the back garden Leo had rounded everyone up and told them the party was over, most didn't mind and somewhere even pleased.

Now Leo was starting to clear away the left over bottles, and cans he guessed that with whatever was going on out side Cole would most likely not want to then have to clear up.

The only person that had even offered to help was a girl he had seen with Cole and had noticed they seemed to be close. So he had taken up her offer, and soon found out her name was Tiffany.

Then suddenly the girl and Cole re-entered the room, this time carrying a body. They slowly rested her onto the sofa. Her face had swished across her face, concealing it like a mask.

Leo just stood in shock, '_what the hell is going on?_' he asked himself. He slowly walked over to the small huddle of people, he looked at her and although he couldn't see her face he knew there was something familiar about her.

He slowly walked pass Cole, and the other women. Until his face reflected on her's, he then slowly lowered him self down towards her, so he was kneeling next to her. His fingers lightly brushed away her hair, lowing him to once again see her face. It was _her_, the girl from the other night. The one who had plagued his mind there she was. Lying in front of him, that face he had dreamed of, it was real, again. It was real and in front of him.


	15. Unexpected visitors

**Unexpected visitors **

Cole looked up from Phoebe who he was now hugging. His eyes crossed form her, to Leo, who was sitting next to Piper, watching her sleeping. Every now and then slowly moving her hair out of her eyes, allowing him self a better view.

But there was something about him, something in his eyes. Something Cole had never seen, something new. It was like a sparkle, hope, almost…. But it couldn't have been, it was almost like…. Love.

Suddenly Phoebe pulled away from Cole, she looked into his deep blue eyes. "I better go call Prue, she'll need to pick us up." she then turned to walk.

"Wait," a voice cried out after her. She stopped an slowly turned around allowing her eyes to meet Leo for the first time. "I'll take you home…. I want to take you home." She just nodded as Cole stood up and walked over to Leo. Then the two boys lifted Piper up and carried her to Leo's car.

Once they had safely strapped her into the front passenger seat, Phoebe got in the back and Cole turned to Tiff. "I'll be back in a minute to help with the clearing, I just wanna make sure she's ok."

"Yer, course…. And don't worry about this I'll sort it." The two hugged and Cole got in to the back, long side Phoebe. Who was now staring out of her own window, refusing to look at Cole.

The car pulled way and they waved goodbye to each other as the car disappeared into darkness. Then Tiff stepped back to the house, and the rest set out to the manor.

Leo didn't ask for directions, he didn't need them. He still remembered where she lived, how could he forget? He took the journey slow though, every now and then glancing at the beauty that was asleep beside him.

They finally pulled in to Prescott Street, and he knew once again there time was over. As Cole helped Phoebe out of the car, Leo crossed to pick Piper up; holding her in his arms like to newlyweds.

As they approached the door, Cole slowly following Phoebe as she rummaged though her bag looking for her keys, and Leo at the back carrying Piper. When suddenly the door swinged open, and a women stood in it's way.

Straightaway Cole and Phoebe recognised her, but to Leo she as a stranger. She looked at least two years older than Piper, and she had much darker hair, also she seemed taller, and by the look on her face she was extremely angry.

But as soon as she saw Leo, she ran towards him ignoring the other two altogether.

"What happened?" she squealed as she looked down at Piper.

"She had a little to much to drink, and well I think she passed out." Leo replied, not sure of what else he could say.

She quickly beckoned him in, which he did, not wanting to upset her anymore. "Oh Christ…. bloody hell." She kept mumbling until he was in their hallway.

"Right well we better get her to bed," she then signalled for him to follow her, as she walked towards the stairs, Leo expected her to go up them. But instead she carried on going and into what seemed the kitchen.

"Can you jut put her on the bed down there please." She then gestured to a door, which she had opened. He nodded and she turned on the light.

He slowly stepped down the stairs, and into the basement, but it wasn't a basement it was her room.

He laid her down gently on to her bed, before pulling the covers over her. She looked so sweet, calm and angelic. He sat on her chair that was next to the bed, just sat and watched.

Prue stood in the door way to her sister's room, she watched the as he sat beside her. Not saying a word just watching, he was here hero, and yet she didn't even know yet. She smiled to herself, as she stepped back into the kitchen.

Leo re-entered the kitchen, and closed the door behind him. "She fast asleep, down there" he told Prue.

Who was making a pot of coffee, "Thanks…. Thanks for bringing her home, again." She replied. Leo just nodded and started to sip the coffee she had just handed him.

**Meanwhile outside.**

Cole and Phoebe where sitting on the steps, they hadn't said a word.

"Are you o.k?" Cole asked as he went to lay his hand on hers. But she quickly stood up and walked away towards the door. "You know me and Tiff, where just friends." Phoebe just shrugged and stepped inside. As he followed she ran up the stairs,

"Night!" she shouted to Prue as she went, leaving him alone in the hallway.

Cole sighed and stepped into the kitchen, Leo was just finishing his coffee. "You ready?" he asked his friend who just shrugged, "right well bye." He then directed to Prue.

As they turned to walk she spoke, "wait," the two boys stopped and turned around. "Em…. Wednesday what you doing?"

Both boys looked confused but mumbled, "nothing."

"Good well, come over for dinner, on Wednesday about 7." They both nodded and left. _Good, even if my love life is crap. I can still help those two out. _ She thought to her self, before also going to bed.


	16. Surprises

Surprises 

It was Wednesday morning, the four sisters and there grandmother where sitting down eating their breakfast. Nothing had been said about the party, even Prue hadn't mentioned Piper's state that night.

"Well girls, as you know I wont be home to night, so I'll see you tomorrow," their Grandmother said referring to the fact she was having to work a night shift that night, much to Prue's happiness.

Before kissing each of the heads lightly, "ok well bye." Each girl replied with there own '_Bye_,' before returning to her food.

Prue knew she would have to tell her sister soon, especially if she was expected to cook for it, that evening, and now seemed as good a time as any, especially now Grams had left.

"Piper," she mumbled.

Piper looked up at her sister suspiciously, "yes." She replied wondering what her sister was about to ask.

"Well, you know tonight…. I kind of."

"Kind of what?" both Paige and Phoebe where now interested in their older sisters discussion.

"Well, you know the other night, I said Cole brought you home," it suddenly hit Phoebe she hadn't told her about the other guy. "Well you know a few nights before that that other guy gave you a lift."

"Yes," Piper seemed to sound interested all of a sudden, but also a slight tone of fear was captured in her voice.

"Well, he also brought you home." Piper's face dropped, him the guy, the one who had saved her, he brought her home. _ Great he probably thinks I'm some drunk now. O bloody brilliant._

"And I kind of asked him and Cole to dinner tonight."

"**What!**" everyone now faced Phoebe, who had been the one to shout. Surprising all including Piper. "How could you, he…. He, UHHHH!" and with that she stormed upstairs.

"Right well I better do some shopping then," seemed to be all that Piper could manage to say.

As the table dispersed Piper was left sitting alone, and as she sat she thought, why? Why did he do that? Why had he saved her again?

Once she knew her thoughts would lead her nowhere she thought of Phoebe and sighed as she remembered the way Phoebe had acted when they had heard they where coming to dinner.

She knew Prue wouldn't bother talking to her about it and Paige wouldn't think to. Which left her to do the deed, no matter how much she wanted to avoid dinner and all that came with it.


	17. The usual small talk

The usual small talk 

She lightly knocked on the door, which held Phoebe and Paige's shared room.

She then waited patiently as snivels and sniffles came out, followed by a weak. "What?"

Piper wasn't quiet sure what to say, she wasn't even sure what was going on. "Honey, its me can I come in?" There was silence, and then the door slowly opened. As Piper stepped in her younger sister reburied her head under her pillow. "Honey what's wrong?" Piper asked as she took a seat on the end of the bed.

"It's Cole," Piper heard her sister mumble from under the pillow.

"Cole," Piper repeated. "What about him?" Piper knew her sister liked him, but he would never hurt her. Would he?

"It's nothing," Phoebe replied as she wiped the tears from her red ring marked eyes.

"Honey? " Piper asked as she pulled her little sister into a hug.

Finally Phoebe broke down, and she told Piper the truth. "It started at that party, his party…. He was being all nice to me, I thought he liked me I really did." Piper had heard this story a thousand times before. From girls Cole had so easily broken the hearts of, but never before had she been so enraged with him.

"Well we where talking, and he started to compliment me, and well then after a while he kissed me." At that point Phoebe burst out in tears again, leaning her head onto Piper's shoulder.

Piper could feel her fists clench, she knew Cole that well. She knew when he kissed a girl it was nothing, but to Phoebe, he had been nice complimented her. To Phoebe he was probably like some knight in shinning aurma.

"Well honey you know what Cole is like he kisses girls all the time, it doesn't mean anything." Although it was cruel to tell her little sister this, that Cole probably saw her just as anther piece of meat. She had to she had to make her see, it wasn't her fault so she could move on.

"But it wasn't that," Phoebe managed though snivels, "I know that, and that's what I thought….but then he…. He…." She burst into tears once again.

"There, there its all right Pheebs." Piper said trying to calm her sister down.

"He said…. He said he really liked me…. He loved me." She finally blurted out. Even Piper was surprised, Cole had never told anyone he loved them in his whole life. So why Phoebe? Sorely he wouldn't have done it just to get into bed?

"Well honey what…. well then what happened?" Piper finally asked.

"Well…. You had your thing, and we went outside and well he went weird…. Like a brother on me."

"Well he probably was just trying to look out for you," Piper wasn't sure what else to say. What do you say when a guy goes from snogging your face off to acting like your sibling?

"But it's not just that, he was all lovely with Tiff."

"Well you know how close they are, and I… em well just talk to him about it tonight yer?"

"Yer…. I guess I was just being daft…. So what are you going to do about your mystery man? Don't you think Dan will get jealous?"

Piper hadn't thought about this, "why would Dan get jealous?"

"Em, let me see…." Phoebe pretended to think, "I've seen the way Leo looks at you he sooooo fancies you." Phoebe said with a slight giggle.

"Leo," Piper repeated, his name was Leo and she sat thinking about it in a daze.

Although when she realised Phoebe was watching her she quickly snapped back to life, "look I don't even know him, and anyway he probably won't even turn up" and with that she left before her sisters questions continued.

Piper varied at school still slightly dazed by his name, '_Leo_.' She kept saying it in her head; it was like a song she couldn't forget. '_Leo,_' it was like a angels name, her hero _Leo_, her angel _Leo._ No now stop this, she told her self furiously. She couldn't think like this. She had Dan, he was her boyfriend, Leo well he was just a lad who she kept bumping into, but he kept saving her.

No now stop, she told her self again, I can't believe this I'm falling for a gye I don't even know.

She sighed as she stepped though the gates of the school and over to Dan. This was where she belonged, with Dan here. She tried to convince herself as she pulled his arm around her tighter. But no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about those eyes, those beautiful eyes. The way they had looked at her the first time they had meet.

Then suddenly she felt something reach her cheek. As it pulled away, she looked over to it and realised it had been Dan kissing her goodbye before leaving for homeroom. He was perfect; he was good to her, friendly, liked her sisters even if they weren't so keen on him, smart, popular, kind of good-looking all though he did need a new hairdo. But except for that he was practically perfect, and yet she couldn't stop thinking about _him_, about Leo.

She walked along the corridor to her own homeroom, without a word. A few people said hi and waved, but she to be honest couldn't be bothered. She took her seat at the back as usual, along in the far corner next to Tiff, and for once they where quiet as their teacher did register. Even he was shocked and asked her if they wanted to visit the sick bay, as he though she was ill. But when she said she was all right, he looked as though he was about to have a heart attack before returning to his own desk.

Tiff looked at her best friend as Mr. Fitzpatrick, retook his seat. There was something different about her; she didn't know what it was though. It hadn't been the party because except for a major hangover the next morning, and vowing never to drink again nothing else had changed since.

She seemed to be in her own world, isolated from this one. Whatever it was it scared Tiff, she had never seen her like this, ever. Had something happened, had her and Dan split up, or something to her Grams? But when she asked, Piper just shrugged it of as if it was truly nothing.

She was like that for the rest of the day, some people noticed and asked her if she was o.k? And that but most didn't notice anything, to wrapped up into the own worlds, including Dan. He didn't even notice at lunch, or in any lesson not even when he said goodbye at the end of he day.

That was when she got her alone; finally Tiff could truly interrogate her about this sudden change. In away that could only be achieved is when its done by a true friend, and when you're alone.

"So what is it?" she asked Piper for the hundredth time that day.

"I've told you nothing" Piper replied as he walked down an old ally, they where making a detour from their usual route home. Piper needed to pick something up for dinner that night, now she knew she was having guests.


	18. The professionals

The professionals 

**That evening,**

Piper stood in front of her bed, every piece of clothing she had ever owned was lying in front of her. "Great…. Just bloody great!" she had been though it all and still she had nothing to wear.

She didn't want to look: plain, enthusiastic, willing to please, too casual, too formal, to easy, like she was playing hard to get, or like she wasn't herself. Well she just wanted to look like…. well her. "Is that two much to ask for?" she mumbled to herself, this was useless. She needed professionals; so she climbed the steps to the kitchen, and walked out into the hall. There they where, all three of them, '_the professionals._'

"Eh, em." She coughed, as each of the pristine girls turned to face her. They each looked amazing, Prue was wherein her famous 'little black dress,' she had asked Roger to come over. As after the other night, and their 'little chat,' she felt she was ready to give it another go. And now she knew Phoebe liked Cole, well she thought it was safe, for them to be left alone.

Then there as Phoebe herself, as short black skirt although it was long in comparison to the usual size that Pheebs was known for wearing and a lilac shirt. Her hair was up and it seemed to make her older, which Piper straight away knew was probably to impress Cole.

Last of all there was Paige, she hadn't really bothered herself, especially a she had only invite Glen, and that was only because she had felt left out not having a date. Although Piper kept insisting Leo wasn't her date, but they would just roll their eyes in dismissal.

So she had just chosen to wear her normal clothes, a green hoddie and a pair of simple baggy jeans, her hair was in a ponytail, and her make up simple, it was for Paige like any normal meal.

Phoebe and Prue looked at Piper, each plotting what they where going to do with her, their eyes, bulging with enthusiasm. If clothes were meat, these three where definitely starved carnivals.


	19. Dose Piper have a boyfriend?

**Dose Piper have a boyfriend?**

**Meanwhile, over at Leo's flat.**

Cole sat in the living room, carelessly flicking though the vast television channels. He had been sitting there for half an hour, waiting for Leo. The man had been getting dressed for nearly an hour, and somehow still wasn't dressed.

Just then Cole heard the doorknob to Leo's bedroom. He immediately turned off the T.V and stood up. '_Finally he's done_,' he thought. But then as Leo appeared, Cole found he was still standing in his white, crisp boxers.

"Please don't tell me you 're not just gonna wear those," Cole joked.

"Look I need you help," Leo stated before returning to his bedroom, to which he was quickly followed by Cole who took up the position of standing beside the bed as his friend was also now doing.

"Right…. well there's this," Leo then held up a navy shirt along with a pair of deep blue jeans and a pair of brown shoes. "Or this," he dropped the shirt and reached for a white one instead as he held the jeans over his arm and the shoes in his spare one.

Cole's eyes darted from one to the other; he then inspected his own clothes. He himself was wearing a pair of black shoes, along with black suit trousers and a deep maroon shirt.

Usually he wouldn't dress up for dinner with Piper, but this he knew would be special, Piper loved to cook and would make any chance she had into a grand occasion.

So as he looked at the shirts, and the jeans he knew his friend would do fine in whatever he wore, as Leo was one of those men who could easily make it look as smart as a full suit.

He looked back to the shirts before replying, "the white one definitely."

"Thanks," his mate replied before starting to dress himself.

"Now hurry up, would ya," Cole shouted as he stepped out of the room once again.

The dinner was nearly ready, and it was nearly seven although no one had arrived yet. Piper kept pacing up and down, in what her sister had chosen out for her. A casual kaki skirt that ran down her legs, although the slip at the side that went just pass her knees made it quiet revealing.

While her top half was dressed in a white blouses, that was open at the top, due to lack of buttons, and also revealed her white lacy bra if you looked at the right angle.

Her hair was in lose curls, which lay softly on her shoulders, and as she looked into the mirror once again due to boredom she felt proud of her sisters' work.

Leo finally repapered in his clothes, thank to Cole's constant shouting. "Finally!" he moaned, as Leo just smiled towards his friend's impatience and the fact he knew truthfully Cole didn't mind.

They walked out of the apartment and into the nearby lift. Where all became quiet as they dropped floors, until they reached the lobby and stepped out at which point Leo spoke "has Piper got a boyfriend?"

Cole was confused, and slightly surprised by the question as he though Leo already knew the answer, "well…. Er, you know Dan Gordon."

"Yer." Leo replied.

"Well she's kinda… With him like…. Why?

"Nothing," and they went back to silence, as they walked over to Cole's nearby parked car.


	20. It started with a kiss

It started with a kiss 

Then there was alight knocking on the manor's door, to which Piper practically ran over to, just so she would be the first there.

She stopped allowing herself time to straighten herself, as well as her clothes before opening the door.

"Hi," she said in her most graceful, and politest tone, but then her smile faded as the young voice replied.

"Hi." It was Glen, who quickly passed the disappointed Piper, and directed himself to Paige who was sitting on the stairs in her green hoddie and baggy jeans, as she watched her sister's charade.

Once again it went, and she did the same charade. Only to be disappointed by Roger's face this time, which she didn't even bother to greet. She opened the door saw it was him and waked back to the kitchen, she still hadn't forgiven him for the '_Phoebe incident_,' yet.

On the last time, she didn't hear it, not that if she had she would have bothered going; she had given up on the idea of gracefully inviting him in.

She was trying to redo her first impression, the original was well…. just stupid, her having a fight with some tramp that she could of easily handled. Well to her it had made her look pathetic and like some sort of bimbo, which she definitely was not.

As for her reunion with him, she had been drunk and she had been passed out for…. well all of it. So she had been hoping that maybe this time she would be able to make up for her previous mistakes, and maybe make a whole new first impression, although truthfully it would be the third one.

Leo and Cole stepped into the manor; Prue had invited them in and introduced Leo to everyone. Cole seemed awkward at first, as did Phoebe, but soon they had disappeared to go up stairs and _'talk._'

This left Leo talking to Prue well at least he started to, but Roger asking questions about Cole, and on a regular basis interrupted their conversation by doing so.

Although it wasn't any of his business which was silently thought of by Leo, as well as Prue who knew exactly why he was asking, and hated the idea of him being so interested in Phoebe's love life.

But soon as Roger carried on with his questions, Leo noticed harshness in Prue's voice, and the angry glares she kept shooting at Roger, which he seemed to be blind to. As well as the way she was becoming angrier and angrier with him. An so Leo made the wise decision of leaving the conversation, and taking refuge with Paige, and Glen. Who had snucked them selves away happily in a corner.

"Em Paige," the girl looked up at him, "Do you know where Piper is?" Leo asked, as he hadn't seen her so far, and had been hoping to introduce himself properly before their shared meal.

"Yer she's in the kitchen," Paige said with a wide grin on her face, Leo nodded thankfully and stepped out of the room and towards the nearby one with the aroma of good cooking flowing out of it, that he remembered being the kitchen.

As he stepped though the doorway frame, he noticed a figure bending over in front of him; she was obviously retrieving something from the oven.

But Leo seemed paralysed; he couldn't move his eyes away from her perfectly formed body. Or to be more specific her perfectly formed behind, he smiled to himself as it bobbed around in the air in front of him.

Prue had, had enough, why was he so concerned about her little sister's love life anyway she thought angrily to herself, and stood up leaving him shocked at her sudden uprising, as she left the room.

She stepped out into the hallway, where her eyes caught Leo's body, standing still in the doorway. Except for his head that every now and then moved a little more to the right, as if to improve his view of what ever he was looking at.

She slowly stepped forward as not to disturb him, and as she did the mystery to what he had been eagerly watching was solved. Piper was bending over in front of the oven, her behind waving about up in the air, and Leo's eyes straight at it.

Prue smiled to herself; "I think someone is cheeking the chef out," she noted.

Straightaway Piper bolted up, and turned quick enough to see her sister and Leo in the doorway. She suddenly started blushing violently as was Leo at the time, although he seemed more embarrassed at the fact Piper had seen him, than that Prue had caught him. This had not been the way he had wanted to re-meet her, not that any of their meetings ever seemed if not perfect.

'_My wok here is done,' _Prue thought to herself before walking back out, leaving the pair smiling at each other, as they tried to hide their shared embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Leo said, worried that Piper would think of him as a pervert or something worse.

"No, really it's fine…. I mean I did want to improve your first impression of me. I just hope that one is ok for you… was it?" she asked trying to bring humour to the situation.

"Oh it was good, I mean it was great… it was excellent." Piper and Leo both laughed.

Once the laughter had died down Leo carried on, "em well I'm Leo…. Leo Wyatt."

"Nice to meet you Leo… again," once again the two smiled in duet. "And well I'm Piper Halliwell."

"I know…. I mean Cole told me…. He seemed to know a lot about you." She smiled with approval, although found his mumbling amusing as it made her relax at the fact he was as nervous as herself.

"Well I hope it was all good," she finished and the two carried on talking and preparing dinner together.

Four hours later, Piper and Leo where standing by the open front door. Cole and Glenn had left, as had Roger. Well in Roger's case he had been kicked out, Prue had got sick with him asking about Phoebe. She had quiet literally had enough.

But Leo, Leo had stayed and had happily helped Piper with the washing up, (well that's if you count having a water fight, and throwing suds at each other doing the washing up. If you do though, he truly was an angle.)

"So Mr. Wyatt will I ever see you again?" Piper playfully inquired.

"Why Miss Halliwell how could you think I would not want to see you again."

She laughed, "well maybe because the first time you meet me I was being attacked, then I was drunk, and then I had my ass in the air. So maybe you might just think I'm some daft cow, who gets in trouble, can't look after herself, is an alcoholic, and has a bad ass. Oh and I'm sure my little sisters flicking pees at you though out dinner put you off, am I right?" Leo laughed this time, showing of his beautiful white teeth.

Prue watched the couple from the kitchen. She was drying a plate for the 18th time; she just couldn't stop watching though.

She had never seen Piper so relaxed, happy, and comfortable with a man and it was all because of him.

She knew that Piper was dating _Dan_, but she wished she would dump him for Leo secretly. Although she had only known him for four hours excluding the time they had met the previous night, and yet she already trusted him with her little sister. Which was truly an achievement, compared after three years she still didn't trust Dan, not even with a pencil.

Leo looked at Piper's beautiful face, how could he think anything of the sort. As he raised his eyes he noticed Prue standing in the kitchen, mindlessly drying a plate. "Em does your sister always do that?" he asked slightly embarrassed that she had probably heard it all, and would have nearly heard what he was about to say.

Piper slowly turned around and saw her sister, who had evidently disappeared over to the sink. '_Nosy cow_,' Piper thought to herself, with a silent chuckle, before smiling to Leo and turning back around to those green eyes.

'_Shit! I've been caught, damn!_ Prue thought 'and just as it was being to get interesting.' She muttered to herself as she stepped over to the sink to finish the drying up, although in her opinion she might as well of rewashed them while she was there. "God only knows what Piper and Leo had been playing at," she said with a sly grin on her face.

Piper stood out in front of the door, and closed it behind her, then her and Leo took a seat on the steps together.

"So," she prompted.

Leo looked back at her blankly though. "What?" he asked confused.

"Was I right?" she prompted again.

"Oh…. Well no," she smiled, but wasn't at all surprised. "I mean, I didn't think…. I don't think those things…. About you."

"Yes, so what do, you think about me?"

"Right, well…. I thought you where…." He suddenly became stuck, and just, as he was about to talk. His brain turned off and his heart seemed to uncontrollably take over. "I thought you were beautiful, brave, adventurous, not afraid of living life, did I say beautiful." She laughed, "with a fantastic laugh and not forgetting one hell of a ass."

She blushed violently. "Well, thank you." She said trying to calm herself down, but failing badly.

He stood up and helped her to her feet, as well. That's when he did it; he brushed her hair out of her face, and slowly lowered his face to hers.

She knew what he was doing, but she wanted it, she knew she shouldn't, she had Dan, and she wasn't single. But she wanted it so badly; she had wanted it since she had first seen those green eyes.

She slowly closed her own, and their lips finally met. Slowly tongues slipped into others mouths, tasting each other's sweet, luxurious taste, as they massage one another. Hands ran though hair, and down backs, taking in every curve and wave, while scents where captured.

She never wanted it to stop but knew she should and with that she suddenly pulled away, leaving him dazzled.

'_Had he done wrong? Hadn't she wanted it? She probably hated him know? Idiot! Bloody idiot!'_ all thoughts suddenly roaming though Leo's mind.

She looked up at him, he looked so lost, saddened, confused but mostly hurt. She knew she shouldn't but she had to, well more she wanted to. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into the most passionate kiss she had ever given, and he definitely returned the favour.


	21. Spanish Inquest

Spanish inquest 

The two youngest Halliwells stared at their sister down on the steps though the landing window, '_the good girl_,' of the family. Down on the manor's steps, making out with a lad who wasn't her boyfriend in public, as though it was a normal and moral action of everyday.

Both girls' draws dropped, as once again their sister pulled the young man into a even more passionate kiss.

"And she calls you 'Bad,'" Paige remarked to Phoebe, in a tone that reminded themselves of their Grams. "How long as she known him, what four hours…. and she's got a** boyfriend**!"

"Yer but you gotta say he is fit, and it's not like you would say no" Phoebe remarked.

"Well yer, blatently," both girls then laughed.

Piper and Leo finally, pulled away both smiling widely. "You know I still don't know anything about you, except you are one hell of a kisser." Piper remarked.

"Likewise…. Well what you say we get to know each other better…. Friday I'll pick you up from school, and we can talk."

"Great!" she replied forgetting all about Dan, or the fact that they attended the same school.

They kissed goodbye even though they tried to hold onto it for along as possible, before he walked reluctantly to his car.

She stood there until he was no longer in view, at which point she stepped back in to the manor, and into the Spanish inquest.

"She's coming in," Paige said to Phoebe, before both of the girls ran down the stairs just in time to see their older smiling sister walk in her face glowed and was lit up from ear to ear, by her enormous grin, that she didn't even bother to hide.

"What are you two-" Prue started, but then her eyes caught Piper. Her face was different, brighter, while her eyes seemed to glitter, and shine in the light. "Piper?" she questioned, as her two youngest sisters stood beside her, each looking at Piper.

"What?" Piper said trying her hardest to hide the fact of what had just happened.

Both Paige, and Phoebe rolled their eyes, at their sisters poor cover up. "Have you two been spying on me again?" Piper asked noticing their faces, which where soon pointing to the floor.

"Nooo," they muttered not looking at Piper.

"You two go and, em…. Finish the washing up would you, please." Prue said in charming words yet a demanding tone that told there was no choice in it.

The two girls shrugged, and moaned to each other as they shuffled into the kitchen.

"Dose he know about Dan?" Prue asked as soon as they where out of ear shoot.

"What?" Piper replied, unsure of what Prue was asking her.

"Dose Leo know about Dan…. Well?"

"NO!" Piper snapped back, annoyed at Prue's need to snoop into her love life.

"So what are you going to do?"

"About what?"

"Dan, Leo…. I saw the way he looked at you, and the way you looked back, and I'm not stupid I know what you did just now."

This was unbelievable Piper thought. "Have you been spying on me too?" she said infuriated about how her sister seemed to believe just because she didn't have a love life that she could live it though Piper.

"No…. your lipstick is smudged." Prue answered calmly.

As Piper walked over to the mirror, she slowly lifted her hand to her lips and there it was: the proof, the mark, her lipstick had smudged. She smiled as she remembered the reason why.

She the turned around to see her sister smiling at her, "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all." She said as Piper as they hugged.

"I'm sorry, I just…. It was just…. I don't know."

"Its ok, I mean we all make mistakes."

"Yer." Piper answered plainly not wanting to tell her sister about her 'Friday,' plans. She didn't want her to worry, and anyway she had the situation under control. Or at least she hoped she could somehow get it under control.


	22. Unwanted escapes

**Unwanted escapes **

**Friday afternoon.**

Piper sat next to Dan in her last lesson of the day, 'Biology.'

She couldn't settler though, not that anyone had noticed. They where all doing their own thing. The only time anyone actually took any notice in 'Biology,' was when they where doing the reproductive system. But Piper couldn't think about that now, not with what was about to happen.

She had already lied to her sisters, which she never did. But still she couldn't tell them; she knew what they would say, so she hadn't. Instead she had told them she was going to Tiff's. She nearly said the truth but then she remembered, him, that kiss and stopped just once more, she told herself, just one more, and she would end it, never see him again.

But now she had to lye to Dan, he had already noticed that she had been off, when she was weird with him as he had tried to kiss her. She had tried but she couldn't he…. it wasn't the same, and that had been when she realised, she had to leave Leo if not to protect Dan.

But wait how could she leave him, they weren't anything. O.k so they had kissed, but that was all... Right? A kiss was just a kiss right?

She sighed as she looked at Dan, he had fallen asleep, what was she going to tell him? He had already asked her what she was doing that night, but she had managed to brush him off, although he had picked up on her uneasiness.

She had five minutes to go, that was all and then she could dash out of class and say a quick goodbye to Dan, hoping he wouldn't question anything.

But then he nudged himself awake, and to her horror began to talk to her, "hay hunny." She just smiled, trying to look as laid back as she could, "you want me to give you a lift home tonight?" he questioned.

"I'm…. I'm going to Tiff's," she blurted out, hoping he would believe her.

"Oh right," he replied and laid his head once again on the table. She had done it, shore it didn't feel right but it felt better than it had done to her sisters.

At the end of the lesson, they departed ways after a short goodbye and she rushed off though the corridors trying to get to the gates as quickly as possible.

But then came a shout, "Piper!" she turned around and came to the much-unexpected view of her Grams, standing further down with Phoebe next to her. While being pestered by Phoebe's friends to allow her to go to party, they where as always a group of lads, all wherein leather and most likely smelt of fags. But like always Grams ignored them and waited for her other granddaughter to join them.

"Hi Grams," she said nervously.

"Hello dear," came the annoyed voice of her Grams, and she knew Phoebe was in trouble straightaway.

"I need you to pick up your little sister…. Paige for me, I know you have plans with Tiffany, and I would ask your sister but she's got her cell turned off, and well as you can see I have some things to do," she looked down to the sulking Phoebe, "so if you could dear?"

Piper sighed, it looked as though she would have to miss her date, "yer sure Grams," she said and gave a fake smile to please her.

She steeped out of the gates, and waited until she saw Glen and Paige, she quickly explained the situation not that they where surprised or bothered, and the three began to walk home.

Piper noticed the car, parked up. She recognised it from the night he had given the sober version of herself a lift home, and she had wanted to go over and explain but knew Paige would just ask questions, and when she didn't answer them, she would just ask Prue instead. Which would cause more bother than it was worth.

So they just walked home to the manor, Piper leading as the other two followed chatting about the school gossip.


	23. Awaited phone calls

**Awaited phone calls **

Prue sat in the manor's kitchen when she heard talking from outside, she stepped n to the hall just as Paige, Piper and Glen stepped in. She then watched as Piper greeted her before carrying on pass her to her room along with the phone, while Paige and Glen dumped their things before rushing upstairs to Paige's room.

Prue looked around at the now empty room and sighed. She remembered the times she had been that busy but now it was truly was a rare thing.

She slowly walked into the living room, and saw it, the picture that brought so many things back. It was of her and Andy before they had left for the prom, not that they ever maid it. But that hadn't stopped it from being amazing for her, all though they annoyed a few people as they where to be prom queen and king, but hay who was going to argue with them.

She walked upstairs and practically uploaded the contents of her wardrobe, to the surrounding area, and then there it was, her yearbook.

She grabbed the maroon book, and flapped though its pages. Until she finally got to his message: '_hay babes, I'm goanna miss ya like, but I'll always love ya_.' She then looked below and there was his number. She smiled and grabbed the book, sure to not lose the page, as she frantically ran down stairs and picked up the phone only to hear her sisters voice, in one of her _so important_ conversations to Tiff.

"Piper! Get off the phone I need it."

"This is important," came back Piper's annoyed voice, as she was about to explain the situation to Tiff.

"I need to ring Andy!"

Straight away Piper agreed, she… well they had all been waiting for this. For Prue to realise before it was too late, she just hoped it wasn't. "Sure…. Em look Tiff I'll ring ya backs yer."

"Cool," came back Tiff's voice, and then the phone resumed its dead state.

Prue calmed herself down before slowly dialling the number. She waited a few minutes as it rang; at least twice she tried to put it down. But she couldn't not now, he would recognise her number and call back, and then what?

Finally a voice flowed thought the receiver, '_Hay this is Andy and Darryl, look we're either at lectures, partying, or cant be assed to pick up. So if you leave you name and that we'll see if we want to ring you back, bye.'_

Prue took a deep breath and spoke, "Hi Andy, Its me Prue…. Halliwell. Look I was just wandering if you wanted to…. Hook up and that? Well just ring me; I'm still at the manor, and well…. Bye." She lowered the receiver, and hoped would ring back, and soon.


	24. Meetings

**Meetings **

**A WEEK Later:**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige where all watching T.V in the living room. Their Grams was out on a date, and Prue had swapped her Saturday shift for that night at the museum. So she was now getting ready for work.

They sat each in their own worlds; Phoebe was sulking as Grams had grounded her for that weekend, as she had been caught skipping class again.

Paige was trying to cam down her hair down frantically with her hands, as she was waiting for Richard to come and pick her up, they were going to the pictures together.

While Piper had agreed to stay in and keep an _eye on_ Phoebe to make sure that she stayed grounded, although she wouldn't be alone she had asked Dan to come over, which he was more than glad to do.

He had been extremely attentive to Piper since the Friday, when she had, been so busy to see him, and he had felt like she was hiding something from him. The truth was he had become afraid of loosing her, although to what he didn't know.

"Has anyone seen my leather jacket? " Prue asked as she stepped into the room, "cause I need it for tomorrow…. I have a date."

This straight away caught her sisters attention, "Who?" Paige asked, to her Prue was kind of a role model. She was smart, beautiful, seemed to always get nice lads, and well just was great, she was everything Paige ever wanted to be even if she wouldn't admit to ever being that _girlie_.

"Well, that doesn't matter… I just need my jacket…. So has anyone seen It?" they all remained quiet, they each knew Phoebe had borrowed it last, and worn it to Cole's party although were it had gone after that was a mystery.

"Well if you do just put it on my bed, okay?" they each nodded, before saying their goodbyes and she left.

As soon as they had head her car pull away, Phoebe stood up. "Where do you think you're going?" Piper asked in a motherly tone.

"I've gotta get Prue's jacket…. I kinda left it at Cole's." she mumbled.

"But you can't leave the house, you know the rules." Piper said all though knowing Phoebe would rather face Grams than Prue.

"Yer but, I gotta get it. I mean she'll…. She'll kill me!" Phoebe tried to say.

"Look…." Piper started to think, she couldn't let Phoebe leave but she couldn't let Prue kill her. "Paige you stay here and well keep a eye on Phoebe, I'll go and get it."

"But what about Richard?" she asked in protest.

"I wont be long and well Dan will be her just ask him to take over when he gets here…. ok?"

"Yer" Paige sounded reluctantly, as Piper grabbed her coat.

"I wont be long," she cried before walking out into the cold.

She walked quickly, although she didn't mind the walk in the glorious cold, which seemed refreshing. It was only that Dan would be waiting for her that increased her speed. Dan had been so nice lately always there, carrying books, saving seats, doing jobs for her. It had almost suffocated her, but she knew he was just being nice, so didn't say anything.

She turned another corner and was soon in Cole's street.

She rang the bell, and waited, not really sure of what to say. Cole's Mum and Dad would be back now and most likely, wouldn't know about the party.

The door slowly opened and a little girl stood in its way. "Hi Sophie, is your brother in?" Piper asked the little girl, who nodded and beckoned her in. Piper stepped into the grand house, and found her self in a hallway, filled with light and fancy decorations.

Then a woman stepped in to the room, as Sophie closed the door behind them. "Who is it Soph…. Ahhhhhh Piper." The women sad as her eyes meet with Piper. She quickly walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Hay Mrs. Turner." Piper replied as she let go, allowing her to breath again.

"Now Piper, how many times have I told you please call me Liz." Piper smiled. As '_Liz_,' shouted to her husband, "Ben Piper's hear." Suddenly a man appeared who looked like the older version of Cole, and to quickly walked over and to hugged her.

Before Piper knew what was happening she was being dragged into the kitchen, 'to have a cuppa.' Bye '_Liz_.' She sat down like she had been told while '_Liz_,' filled the kettle.

"You know I really just need to talk to Cole…. I was only meant to be a minute." She tried to reason, failing badly.

"Now, now Piper just a few minutes for a quick chat, hay." Piper couldn't ague the women had a thing, you just couldn't say no to her.

"So how are you?" Liz asked, as she handed over some tea before sitting down herself.

"Alright," Piper replied unconvincingly.

"I saw that lad of yours yesterday, you know you really could do better. I mean you could have anyone and you go and pick him."

"He makes me happy… most of the time." Piper said trying to defend her boyfriend.

"Most of the time?" Liz said questioning. "You know if it's not all the time, its not good enough."

Piper quickly 'downed' the rest of her tea, "Really Mrs…. Liz I've got to be going I'm meant to be at home, Dan's waiting and."

"I know love, just think about it," she said pulling her into another hug, before finnaly letting her go to Cole.

The two women then stepped back into the hallway, where Liz shouted for Cole before leaving Piper. Cole quickly ran down the stairs, "Piper!" he yelled as he saw her.

"Hay, look Phoebe didn't leave her jacket here did she?"

"Oh yer that's who it is…. I'll just get it," he said before disappearing upstairs.

A few seconds later, she could once again hear steps coming down the stairs. "Hay that was quick…. Leo?" suddenly he stopped dead on the stairs, there she was.


	25. Giggles

**Giggles **

Piper stood in front of him, the women he had stood and waited for in the pouring rain, the women, who had never turned up, who had made him so angry, and sad all at once.

"Hi Piper…." But before he could carry on, but Cole cut him short.

"Here you go." Cole said as he passed Piper Prue's jacket.

"Thanks, well bye." She went as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Leo practically shouted after her, she immediately turned around to see his eyes. They seemed to be full off pain, he hadn't waited that long had he? Not in the rain…. Surely? "I mean Cole I better be going an all." He finally said lowering his eyes to hide them from her.

"Bye," the Piper called back into the house as she stepped out on to the pathway. Then Leo stepped out and did the same.

"So you wanna a lift home?" Leo asked.

"Look Leo the other day…. I'm sorry, It's jus there was a family emergency and…."

"It wasn't Dan then?" he asked. She looked at him blankly how did he know? How did he even know about him?

"Wh… wha… what?" she stumbled out.

He just smiled, "Cole told me… last week before dinner." He confessed.

"What…? You mean you knew when you… when we."

"Yer I knew… I knew when I kissed you, when you pushed me away…. an when you pulled me back and kissed me, the way you did."

"But why? Why did you kiss me?"

"I just… I think I'm… Piper Halliwell I really like you and I hope you like me too, cos otherwise I've just made a total prick out of myself, so I know that you are with Dan and that I'm just rambling here but I would love it if you could allow me to get to know you, even if it's just to e friends." He knew he had just rambled, and that probably had just made her feel embarrassed, put her on the spot and even been a little abrupt. But still he hoped she said yes, even if it was just to friendship.

She stood stunned; she just was unable to process it. "What?" she asked, hoping he wanted more than friendship.

"I would love to get to know you Piper, and maybe this time you could join me,' he joked.

"Well I guess we could…. As friends though," she added knowing she couldn't evolve herself with a St. James boy, not when she knew Cole.

"Come on," Leo announced taking her hand and walking her to his car.

Leo pulled out side the manor, both him and Piper looked up at the maroon home. "So what now?" Leo asked drawing her eyes back t him. They still didn't know anything about each other, and he still didn't know what to do?

"Well, we still know nothing about each other…." She stated. "And well I would, I want to learn more about you-"

"Like I wanna about you." He butted in making her smile

"Right well, tomorrow Phoebe and Grams are going out, Paige is at Glen's and Prue will be out all day…. So if you wanted you could come over. And we could get to know each other." She said with a slight sly smile.

"Cool," he replies. "I'll see you about 11'ish then."

"Yer 11, cool." She finished with a smile, before stepping out the car and up the steps.

He sat and watched as she walked up the steps, and slipped into the door before driving away, not waiting for '11ish' the next day.

She slipped into the manor, only to find a frantic Dan suddenly rushing towards her. "Hay bade," he said pulling her into a exited hug.

"Hi, she mumbled back uncomfortable, she just hated being with him lately, especially after being with Leo.

"Where you been?" he started to question as he finally pulled back.

"Er…. Just at Cole's," she didn't want to tell him about Leo. "Em Dan, I'm kinda tiered." Or talk to him for that fact, "you don't mind going do you?"

He looked at her confused she had only just got there, and now she wanted him to go. There was something clearly wrong…. But he didn't want to lose her, so he left it. "Shore…. I'll see you tomorrow." Before kissing her although not in the way he had wanted, he went to kiss her on her lips but she turned and he ended up catching her cheek. He stood and stared at her for a minute before leaving.

She didn't know why she had turned but she had, and she knew he had noticed.

She couldn't take this, Leo, Dan. The names floated though her had, round and round no escaping them. She lay down on the sofa softly, and closed her eyes she couldn't take this she wouldn't let herself.


	26. Giggles

**Giggles **

Piper stood in front of him, the women he had stood and waited for in the pouring rain, the women, who had never turned up, who had made him so angry, and sad all at once.

"Hi Piper…." But before he could carry on, but Cole cut him short.

"Here you go." Cole said as he passed Piper Prue's jacket.

"Thanks, well bye." She went as she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Leo practically shouted after her, she immediately turned around to see his eyes. They seemed to be full off pain, he hadn't waited that long had he? Not in the rain…. Surely? "I mean Cole I better be going an all." He finally said lowering his eyes to hide them from her.

"Bye," the Piper called back into the house as she stepped out on to the pathway. Then Leo stepped out and did the same.

"So you wanna a lift home?" Leo asked.

"Look Leo the other day…. I'm sorry, It's jus there was a family emergency and…."

"It wasn't Dan then?" he asked. She looked at him blankly how did he know? How did he even know about him?

"Wh… wha… what?" she stumbled out.

He just smiled, "Cole told me… last week before dinner." He confessed.

"What…? You mean you knew when you… when we."

"Yer I knew… I knew when I kissed you, when you pushed me away…. an when you pulled me back and kissed me, the way you did."

"But why? Why did you kiss me?"

"I just… I think I'm… Piper Halliwell I really like you and I hope you like me too, cos otherwise I've just made a total prick out of myself, so I know that you are with Dan and that I'm just rambling here but I would love it if you could allow me to get to know you, even if it's just to e friends." He knew he had just rambled, and that probably had just made her feel embarrassed, put her on the spot and even been a little abrupt. But still he hoped she said yes, even if it was just to friendship.

She stood stunned; she just was unable to process it. "What?" she asked, hoping he wanted more than friendship.

"I would love to get to know you Piper, and maybe this time you could join me,' he joked.

"Well I guess we could…. As friends though," she added knowing she couldn't evolve herself with a St. James boy, not when she knew Cole.

"Come on," Leo announced taking her hand and walking her to his car.

Leo pulled out side the manor, both him and Piper looked up at the maroon home. "So what now?" Leo asked drawing her eyes back t him. They still didn't know anything about each other, and he still didn't know what to do?

"Well, we still know nothing about each other…." She stated. "And well I would, I want to learn more about you-"

"Like I wanna about you." He butted in making her smile

"Right well, tomorrow Phoebe and Grams are going out, Paige is at Glen's and Prue will be out all day…. So if you wanted you could come over. And we could get to know each other." She said with a slight sly smile.

"Cool," he replies. "I'll see you about 11'ish then."

"Yer 11, cool." She finished with a smile, before stepping out the car and up the steps.

He sat and watched as she walked up the steps, and slipped into the door before driving away, not waiting for '11ish' the next day.

She slipped into the manor, only to find a frantic Dan suddenly rushing towards her. "Hay bade," he said pulling her into a exited hug.

"Hi, she mumbled back uncomfortable, she just hated being with him lately, especially after being with Leo.

"Where you been?" he started to question as he finally pulled back.

"Er…. Just at Cole's," she didn't want to tell him about Leo. "Em Dan, I'm kinda tiered." Or talk to him for that fact, "you don't mind going do you?"

He looked at her confused she had only just got there, and now she wanted him to go. There was something clearly wrong…. But he didn't want to lose her, so he left it. "Shore…. I'll see you tomorrow." Before kissing her although not in the way he had wanted, he went to kiss her on her lips but she turned and he ended up catching her cheek. He stood and stared at her for a minute before leaving.

She didn't know why she had turned but she had, and she knew he had noticed.

She couldn't take this, Leo, Dan. The names floated though her had, round and round no escaping them. She lay down on the sofa softly, and closed her eyes she couldn't take this she wouldn't let herself.


	27. Bad excuses

**Bad excuses **

Prue looked at the eyes that had been staring her all night. Those deep blue eyes. "Are you o.k?" he asked noticing she had been staring at him for at least half a hour.

She laughed playfully, "just remembering your eyes…. How they use to make me shake all over."

"I thought it was more than just my eyes that use to do that." He said wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When they finally pulled away, she spoke, "well there was that as well," and the two giggle together, before kissing once again.

Piper lay awake on the sofa; the giggling that waved though the door signalled her sister was home. So she stood up and went to her room, she didn't need her sister's questions of why she why awake, not now…. Definitely not now.

"So do you wanna see what else makes you shake?" Andy asked, with a sly grin.

Prue laughed, "and what would your mother say, Mr. Truedue?"

This time Andy laughed, "well my Mum still sees you as the sweet innocent little girl, who could never do any wrong no matter what."

"And what you saying I'm not?" she joked.

"Well, remember that time, when they went to Pennsylvania…." Prue smiled with memories. "And they came back a little early."

"Yer like a day early, and we where…."

"A little undressed when they walked into the living room." he filled in for her, and referring to the point when Andy's mum and Dad had arrived home early, and ended up walking in on the two of them frozen on the living room floor, both in nothing more than their underwear.

"Yer and you covered with that well known excuse."

"_We where doing our Biology homework…. Studying the opposite sexes body._" They said together before both laughing again.

"So are you gonna come in?" Prue asked when the laughter had stopped; now Andy smiled and lifted her up, before carrying her in and upstairs, on a route he knew so well he didn't even need the lights.

Piper lay in her bed she couldn't sleep, partly because she could hear her sister's giggles from upstairs, which surprisingly hadn't awoken her grandmother yet.

That had been the main reason for Piper moving out of Prue's bedroom and into her own. It was so Prue could have a sex life, well one that wasn't at Andy's house, as the amount of times his parents had '_nearly_,' walked in on them where uncountable.

But also the manor was usually empty; so it was easier for them there, and gave them a bit more time to enjoy themselves as Prue had told Piper. So Piper had moved to the basement, especially when she started to have her own sex life, not that heir Grams knew about that.

But there was another reason that she was lying awake that night…. Leo. He still was on her mind, she didn't know what it was but something made her want him so much. An even though she had Dan, who loved her, she couldn't help asking herself did she love him? Especially she had know met Leo, and she was finding herself more and more enjoying her time with Leo, that the time she frequently spent with Dan, as well as on many times she had suddenly found herself wishing to be with Leo, while sitting or making out with Dan.


	28. Confrontations

**Confrontations **

When she finally awoke, her blurry vision set upon the clock and she quickly found it was '10:15.'

"Shit!" she cried, realising she had about 45 minutes before Leo arrived. Quickly she ran around her room grabbing clothes, and other essentials she would need. Before running straight up the stairs to find someone was already in the bathroom.

"Shit!" she said before slamming her fists into the oak door, "hurry up!" she shouted though it hoping that it wasn't phoebe in there as she was truly famous for her time spent in bathrooms.

A few minutes later though, after many bangs an even more shouts the door slowly opened, and her older sister's head peaked out. "Prue…? I thought you where Phoebe, or Paige." Piper blurted out so happy that it was Prue. If it had been either of her other sisters she could have been waiting for hours.

"Yer em… Phoebe and Paige have already gone out…. Em what are you doing hear?" Prue said slightly nervous.

"Well I was planning on having a shower, and then a…." what could she call him, "a friend is coming over about 11…. Why?" she added suspiciously.

"Well em…. I…. Look I think…. You just better use Gram's bathroom instead…. o.k?"

"Er yer great," Piper replied. She walked down the hall as her sister closed the door, she knew she had wasted time already, and Leo her '_friend_,' would soon be arriving.

Which caused her to neglect the perfect moment in which she could question her sister, although she guessed that what ever was going on would have something to do with the giggling she had heard the previous night.

Piper quickly jumped in the shower, and dressed just as fast. Just in time as when she had finished getting herself ready she heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it…! Well I'll see you later," she shouted knowing full well Prue had no intention on answering it herself, as well as the fact tit was probably Leo come to pick her up.

Prue looked at the partly dressed Andy, his hair was still wet from the shower and his body seemed to glisten when the water had been on it, she stood watching. As he dressed himself, as she was already done.

He gaze was only broken when she heard her sisters shouts, from downstairs and finally knew it was safe for them to leave the room.

Andy looked up and smiled at the gorgeous women in front of him, her hair was pulled up, and her body well fitted in her jeans and lose t-shirt. He watched as she watched m, and remembered the tines they had done such a routine on a daily bases. He missed days like that, waking up next to her, feeling her warm skin on his, just watching as she gracefully snored.

The day today of us, they had called I, and now it was back, they where back. But for how long, how long could he keep it from her, his knew life; his new life with his knew love in Boston.

Prue waited a bit longer, just to make sure that Piper was definitely gone and when she heard nothing else she knew it was safe, and began to walk down the stairs.

Piper opened the door, expecting Leo to be standing in his coil way. But instead to her shock, she found Roger standing in front of her, and as they stood in silence Piper began to realise one thing, if Roger was standing there in front of her, on the doorstep. Then who was Prue with last night, or more to the point now in the shower?

Piper's face dropped as she realise what her sister had done.

"Piper…. Piper?" suddenly came Roger's voice, and piper looked up at him.

"Er yer," she asked as though the was no reason for him to even be there.

"Well is Prue hear?" he asked as though he ha already done, and probably had while Piper had been thinking.

"Prue," piper said, unsure of what else to say. "ah yer….. I think…. Em…. Well I don't think she's in," she said as it wasn't really lying, Prue could of left, although it was very unlikely.

Suddenly then to Piper's horror she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and as she turned her head along with Roger's eyes she found herself dreading what she found, and what she did find was Prue.

Prue looked up, as he r smile drained away, she found herself looking at Piper, along with Roger, watching her. She froze, what was she going to do any minute Andy would come down stairs, and he would meet Roger, and Roger would meet Andy. Her boyfriend would meet the man she had just spent the night with, and the man she had just had glorious sex would meet her boyfriend the one she had said didn't exist, Shit!

Roger stared at Prue she looked different, kind of worried although she still seemed to glow, in a good way. As though something great had happened, although she still looked as scared as hell.

Piper stood and watched, roger and Prue, she wanted to just slip away and wait for Leo but she was stuck, she couldn't move. She didn't know why but she was stuck.

Prue realised she had to do something, "roger I told you before its over," she stated, as it seemed the only thing she could do.

Roger looked at her annoyed, "n you said you wanted a break, you wanted sometime, and I gave you that time, so now I wanna know where we stand, and why you wont answer my calls, or work the same shifts as me, or even look at me." He was referring to the fact that 3even now she wouldn't look at him.

"Look Roger, its clearly not working out so lets just leave it shall we," she then turned towards the kitchen, but Roger didn't move.

An then suddenly a new voice entered the hallway, "Hi Piper," piper looked up as did her sister, and they both saw over Roger's shoulder a new sight Leo was standing casually dressed. When it hit Prue, just why her sister had been so eager to answer the door, and who she was going out with it was Leo!

Piper stood starring at Leo she had forgotten all about him, especially with the new thing off Prue's friend being upstairs. She smiled, and he smiled back and soon they where smiling at each other as they too forgot about everything else that was going on around them.

Roger carried on looking at Prue though, "Prue I really think we should…." But the he stopped he had noticed something; a man was coming down the stairs.

Andy walked down the stairs, he had had enough of waiting for Prue's call saying it was okay, and from he could here from her room, and on the landing she seemed to be having some trouble, so as he stepped down the stairs he was shocked to find so many people in front of him.

There was Piper by the door, although she seemed occupied by a man Andy had never seen before who was standing on the porch, and then next to him was another, this time the guy was looking from Andy, to Prue.

Prue meanwhile was looking at the blond one on the porch, although her face had turned to fear, a fear that Andy had never seen in her before.

As he stepped down the finale steps, at long last Prue looked straight at him as though finally taking in the fact he was there, although soon after she looked away, and to the floor as though ashamed.

Not a word had been said since Andy had appeared, and not one was said as he walked towards Prue, or wrapped his hands around her stomach, or rested his head on her shoulder, but they waited until he asked, "Prue hunny what's going on?" and then they all looked on to Prue.

Prue breathed in, "Roger was just leaving," she answered and looked at Prue.

"Why Prue aren't you going to introduce us," Roger replied to Andy's puzzlement, and Piper and Prue's fear, after a short pause he carried on though. "I'm Prue's," again he paused, as he held out a hand for Andy, "I'm Prue's boyfriend," he finished.

Straight away Andy's grip loosened, and his head raised, he took a step back and walked to the side of Prue instead, where he stood and looked at her, face to face, eye to eye, mind to mind.

"Prue is this true?" he asked, and she looked to the floor with no words, he took a breath and turned to the door, "I guess I better be going," he told the rest, ignoring Roger's presence.

Andy then walked straight out the manor, passing Piper, Leo, and Roger without a word, just kept walking not looking back, especially not looking back at Prue.

Prue watched as he walked, every step hoping he would turn back but he didn't, and as she realised he wasn't only walking out of the manor, but also out of her life she suddenly felt a erge from deep inside her. The erge caused her to move, to run, to run after him, ignoring Roger, Piper, and Leo, but to just keep running until she was there.

An there was Andy he was already in his car when she caught him, and had began to rev the engine, but even as she begged him to stay a thing that she would never do, and never had done.

Even as she said it wasn't what he thought he still drove, he drove down the street ignoring her as she shouted after him, not daring to look in his mirror. Because he knew what he would see would be her crying, shouting after him.

Because he knew he couldn't see that, not only because it hurt, but because it hurt ore to know he had done the same thing, he had cheated on her, on Susan, on then both. An yet here he was leaving her, with her thinking she had don it all, when really they had both.

Prue watched as Andy's car skidded out of the road and on to another, she had truly lost him this time, for good. With that thought she lifted her hand and dried her eyes, she wasn't going to let Roger see how hurt she was.

She stepped up the manor steps, she could feel the eyes watching her, Piper's, Leo's although what's he was doing here she didn't know, but mostly Roger's. It was his entire fault she thought to herself not saying a word as she stepped inside.

She didn't tell him to go away, or that she never wanted to see him again, she said nothing, she just walked past and didn't stop until she was upstairs and in her room.

But still it was enough as, as soon it was clear that Prue wasn't going to be coming back down, he left.

Leaving Piper and Leo unsure of what now to do.


	29. Once again

**Once again. **

Piper looked at Leo, and Leo looked at Piper. They both knew what they should do even if they didn't want to, she sighed as she looked to the floor, and he bit his lip as he raised his hand to the back of his neck.

"I guess…." She looked up although she knew what he was going to say, "I guess you've gotta sort that out, and well I think it would be best if I go."

Piper looked at him, he always did the right thing, and here he was like the night at the party, or when she had been walking home, even though he had no idea what was going on he still knew what to do.

"Yer I guess so," she replied in a annoyed tone, as once again thanks to her family, she was about to miss another date with him, even if it wasn't a date.

"Well I'll be off then," he said looking back to the ground and turning to walk to his car.

"Leo I'm sorry," she said not knowing what else she could say.

Leo turned back to her, with cool calming look, "hay don't sweat it," and winked before stepping into his car, an for a second Piper saw she saw the smile fade, but then a he turned back to her to wave it was there again.

An so she watched as once again he drove off down the road, and once again turned to the manor, as once again she would need to sort out her sister's life before her own.

Sorry it was short, and probably not that good I just seem to be having writers block. But thanks for the reviews an I'll try to update soon, but please review even if you thought it was dreadful like me.


	30. Weakness

_Okay thnaks to al lthe reveiws there great, and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Oh an to all those people who areannoyed about the interuptions between Piper and Leo, but there are more to come, as we all know the course of true love neverruns smoth, especially for Piper and Leo, but anyways here's the next chapter._

_And thanks again for all your reviews._

**The evening before:**

Missy Campbell walked into her glamorous detached home, that she happily shared with her younger brother Toby, and her two happily married parents. To her life was all it should be, she had the nice family, the nice house, and the popularity at school, and yes she had just lost the fantastic boyfriend but that didn't mean there wasn't going to be another coming along very soon.

So as she stepped though the cream coloured hallway, she smiled to herself all was as it should have been and nothing was going to change it.

So when she stepped into her golden brown kitchen, with it's farmhouse feel, she found it a surprise when she saw her mother at the table, her head on her arms, and a wailing noise coming from her hidden face.

She knew instantaneously what it was, but was still shocked. Her mother, Joanne Harlin was a strong woman, wilful and aggressive, or at least she use to be. She had once been a high powered business women of media, one of the world of media, on a day today basis she was known for making people cry as she easily worked her way up the ladder, until she became the most highly paid, and respected women of her field.

That was until her rival, one Mark Campbell joined the firm, and the two where to be sent away on a trip together. And as the fights to win the account became more heated, and the week seemed to be taking longer, the two soon found they where developing feelings towards each other. An so after returning began to date, and from that became the Mrs, and Mr. Campbell they where today.

But then after the married, the children soon came, and with that Mark ha a bright idea, he wished for her to leave her job, be a _stay at home mum_ for the children.

An so with much haste and pain, she led she left her high powered job, and became the as she saw it simple stay at home mum.

But she didn't just lose her job, and all she had ever worked for and aspired for in her life, she lost a part of her self. As the years drifted by, and the children grew older, she found herself older, rounder with more lines than a map; she was no longer the young sexy ruler of media.

But she had changed not only physically but mentally as well, she was no longer able to take charge, to organise her life let alone a meeting of media tycoons, and mostly she was weak. She would try to please all, a quality she had always seen weak and now in irony she was it.

Missy stepped forward a few more paces, still she couldn't believe her mother was crying, she had never cried, not when their Grandfather had died, never. Never had she shown emotion, to her it was another sign of weakness, and that was one thing she would not accept.

"Mum," she called as she was beside her side.

Joanne said nothing; she had nothing to say, so she just sat drying her eyes. She had hoped that she could lie to Missy, like she had done to her brother Toby. But Missy was older, smarter and would see though the lies, as like her mother she was so keen at not loosing her men, but Missy had, and now her mother had too.

Finally Joanne looked up, and Missy saw the red loops around her eyes, aswell as the paper tearstained, and crumpled in front of her.

Her mother made no effort to stop Missy as she picked up the piece of paper, despite her knowledge of it shattering their lives.

_OkayI reallise this has nothing to do with Piper and Leo, or any of the sisters. But please remember Missy was Leo's X-girlfriend and she still holds him dear to her, and this and the nesxt one is just setting up to something so please review thanks._


	31. All that he wrote

**All that he wrote:**

Missy peered down at the note and worked out her father's handwriting before reading:

_Joanne,_

_It's the old cliché this, 'by the time you read this I'll be gone,' but it's true or at least for me. You may of noticed, how my phone won't be picking up to you, or the fact my clothes have been removed from the wardrobe, maybe it was just when you saw this not that you knew. But whenever it was, it'll make two of us, which are now in the know._

_I hope you understand, I truly do, and I hope that you had anticipated this, and at least given me that. I would of hoped I could of heard it from you, but maybe that was too much to ask of you, as your only my wife and that seems to count as nothing for you, 22 years of marriage, 24 of devotion and I'm repaid with this, I thank you._

_If your wondering how I found out, well don't worry it wasn't him, it wasn't my brother, no even he didn't have the balls for that._

_But instead it was a friend, who had no idea what they brought into my life as the phone rang this morning. I had popped back to collect my briefcase you see, the kids where at school, and you where at one of your coffee mornings, or at least that's where you said you where but I to be honest wouldn't know._

_But the phone rang; just as I was leaving, usually I would leave it allow the machine to pick it up. But today was different, I had some extra time, and I had no reason to rush so I answered it the first of our mistakes._

_An then I heard those simple words, positive, that was all. It was positive, the test you took, the one for him, with out me. But at first I was frilled, a smile perched on my face from ear to ear, overjoyed, ecstatic I was. Going to burst from it all, but then as it settled I realised, such a thing couldn't be true, it was impossible, medically and otherwise, or at least for me._

_I know it was wrong but then there it was starring up at me, glowing as if beckoning me. An who would think a cell phone so small, could do so much._

_I knew it was wrong, as I pressed the keys, hovered over the name, and read but there it was. Arrangements, promises, jokes, suggested lies that I had heard, it was al there, the proof, the evidence, the truth._

_An yet still I I didn't understand, why, why would you do this to me? With him?_

_But I wont ask, I wont ask you to explain, to justify yourself, as I don't thin you could. So instead I packed, and wrote this note, so tell the kids what you want but I will be back on Monday to see them, and to say the truth._

_Don't try to ring me, or come to the office, I wont be thee see. I don't know where I will be but it wont be there._

_So please do me one favour, tell the children I love them, and my dear brother Robert, please tell him he's going to be a farther._

_Mark._

Well there you go, Missy's mum was having a affair with her Dad's brother, and know she's precedent with his child, and Mark has left. What will Missy do, who will she turn to? All next time on parallel… until one night.


	32. No more lies

**No more lies**

Missy looked up to her mother, unable to move.

All she could think about was her and him, her mother and Uncle, Joanna and Robert. How long had it been going on? Why? Why would a happily married, loving women do that, to her husband, to her children, why rip apart you family.

"Why?" she finally asked, as the paper slipped from her hands, and floated to the table, when her mother didn't ask though she asked again, "I asked why?" as she emphasised the Why.

Jo looked up, and there she was her daughter. She looked so much like she had at that age she thought to herself, she had her mothers blonde hair, and her smooth complexion, but the as though they didn't belong there where her father's cold flint eyes, hat seemed to gloom over, as though in darkness.

"I'm not going to lie to you," she whispered as her daughter looked at her as if she no longer knew her. As that was the truth for Missy Campbell, she felt like she didn't even know her own Mother, or even Uncle. Her Mum, she had always been the rock of the Campbell family, always stopping arguments, and being there for all, without taking side. But here she was, sitting crying over her loss, when she had caused it herself, she had had the affair, he ha ruined it all, she had ripped apart their family, it had all been she.

"But I wont hide the truth either," she added looking up at her daughter, now was the time for truth their would be no more lies, not even for him. An so she took a deep breath, looked her daughter in the eye, and began, as she told her the truth for the first time in her life, "it began when we where in college….

**To be continued….**

_Okay I understand again it was short and sweet but that was because the next one will be longer, and I didn't want to put them together in case it then was too long. That and I need tonight a speech for tomorrow, and I really need to get on with it lol._

_But now I just wanna say thanks to:_

_nicole812us__: I'm sorry how I keep putting things in the way for both Andy and Prue, but also Piper and Leo, but we all know the true cause of love is never smooth lol. Also if you thought that was bad, wait for the next chapter, but thanks for your reviews and please keep doing so._

_hope master__ I'm sorry you didn't get the last chapter, but It'll all make sense soon, this is just setting up for a big thing, and thank you very much for all your encouragement._

_Perty in Pink__ hay thanks for your review and please do so more._

_piper&leo4ever thanks for your reviews and I'm please to say that the reviews for the story have picked up, also the thing about Dan, well what can I say you'll just have to wait and see, as I have smashing plans for him_

_charmedeva__ hay sorry I confused you at the begging, but thanks for sticking with me. I hope your enjoying the new stuff and please keep reviewing._

_Machetejumpstheknife__ hay now we cleared up the sister thing, I hope your liking the fic, and please keep reviewing._


	33. Places

**Places**

Missy had sat, and took it all in. every word, every detail, every fact. About her Dad's affair, just three years ago, or when they lost their first child before her, because her further had pushed her mother down the stairs at their old flat.

How she had been so scared, (her mother,) and her Uncle had always been there for her, somehow knowing what to say, what to do. How somehow he could clam her, make her feel wanted, loved.

An yet apparently this had gone on for years, her running of to him, her brother in law, as if he washer husband. An yet she never let the tension, the feelings that brewed between them come out.

She listened to it all, how it had only been once, just before the weekend. An how she had automatically hated herself for it and that had been why they had gone away, so she could make it up to him, even if he had no idea.

But now as Missy wondered the empty streets, she had left the house she couldn't sit there any more it all made no sense, her Dad hit her Mum, he caused her to have a miscarriage.

He had hurt her, physically and mentally, screamed at her, made her feel inhuman, lower than a animal.

He was evil, a bastard to her, the man who had taught her to ride a bike, to swim, had bought her her first gig tickets, he had done all that, and yet he was capable of so much more. Have so much more evil.

But her mother, she was no angle. She cheated on him, with his brother, was carrying her cousin, or was it brother. Everything was just so confusing.

Her mum had always been so nice, so bubbly, so happily, and yet she was hiding all this, how could she? How could she hide it all?

But then how could she cheat on the man she had described as loving, how could she, with his brother? Didn't that make her evil too?

An if she was evil, then what was Missy, was she evil. Her farther hit and beat her mother, while her mother was screwing his brother. Then would that make her evil, was she evil?

Again the tears began to stream down her face; they had already left deep tracks on her face, staining them with their salty contact. She was roaming the streets, and now it was hours later, as she glanced at her watch though she realised just how much later. The night had drifted away and to her shock she had spent it.

And that was when she realised a lot else, it had been raining, she had been so upset she hadn't noticed, and now as the light began to roam though the land.

She to her horror caught a glimpse of herself in a near by car window, her hair was matted from the wind and rain, her clothes where soaked, and her make up ad ran down her face, she looked as though she had been up all night. But then again hadn't she.

She had no where to go, she couldn't go home, not yet she had to straighten things in her head first, but still she couldn't stay out here. But she couldn't go to friends and she had no other family, she only had him.

So as the morning drifted on she walked towards his flat, making it around midday, and slipping in with no questions asked she knocked her shacking hand on the door, and he answered with a smile and a spring, but not to her.

"I was wondering when you would drop round Pi…. Missy?" and with that she couldn't hold it in much longer, her eyes welled up, and she took herself in his arms and cried, for the first time he saw her cry.

_okay sorry this took forever, I've had a bit of writers block, aswellas been doing coursework, and my babbysitting my godson. But I'm back, and your justgoing to see what happens lol, thanks for all you reveiws and please carry on _:)


	34. Visitors

**Visiters**

Leo drove home in his car, he felt so annoyed. Once again his plans along with Piper had been ruined and lost, and why because of well he didn't know, well not really.

He felt as though he had walked in on a conversation just as it was finishing, which had been pretty much what had happened.

He hated the way it always happened, somehow, someone would always seem to get in the way, bring something up. Something that would always be so important, or at least Piper always saw it as being so. An so she would have to help., or do the favour, even if it meant having to put off their plans, which she always did. An always seemed to not mind doing do so either, yer sure he was aware of Dan, and the fact she just wanted to be friends, but still he hated it. But he loved it in the same moment, he loved the fact she put others first, and yet it annoyed him immensely how she seemed to be unable to ever put herself first, ever take care of her needs instead of others. Just for once, just a moment in which they could be together, and just have a moment alone.

He sighed as he closed, and looked his door of his sports car. He walked into the building, ignoring the lad at the door. He saw him weekends, with working as the lad on the door, or when he watched Cole play the football between Baker, and St. James.

He was Baker's star quarterback, and was well known for his skills. Leo had although about saying hi, or just smiling at the lad. But had never done so, he knew the reaction he would gain. Some look of _I don't need your pity, you stuck up prick._ It was the kinda thing he had always received from Baker's lads, they somehow thought unlike they did of Cole, he was a exception. That if you went to Sty. James's school, you where somehow seen as feeling you where better than them, or at least that was what they thought you thought.

So he carried on walking, ignoring him especially as the lad splashed his cigarettes ash towards him, as though he wasn't even there.

He carried on up to his flat, where he began to pour a cup of tea as his thoughts began to gather, thoughts of Piper; he smiled as the thoughts started to gather. An soon there was a large smile ironed on his face.

When as though on que, as he thought of Piper, and the small possibility of her actually taking up his offer of visiting him sometime, the doorbell rang, causing his smile to widen.

He smartened his hair as he walked to the door, "…. Missy?" and to his shock there was no Piper, but there was Missy. Her hair was tangled, and messy, it was dripping wet as was her body. There where red rings around her eyes, and her body seemed pale and limp. She wasn't it able, happy demanding girl he had known just a week before.

She was different, physically as well as mental, "Leo?" she said as her tears ran faster, she was now held in his arms, crying sobbing on his shoulder.

He stood unsure, lost what was happening what could he do. "I was wondering when you would drop round Pi…. Missy?" Missy what's happening?" he asked scared, lost and worried for her.

She raised her head and looked into his sparkling green eyes, his trusting, wise, beautiful eyes, "Its all wrong Leo…. Its all so, so wrong," she said and rested herself in his arms again.

And as they stood there, Leo began to understand just why she couldn't put herself first, and why sometimes no one could…

_Okay well next chapters up, thamks for you revwies, and dont worry about issy and Leo, although i did like some of the ideas you had for her lol. Hope you liked and please review as always, thanks :D_


	35. Driving away, can lead to so many things

**Driving away, can lead to so many things**

Piper watched as Leo drove again, once again her plans had been ruined; even if it was to be their last meeting she was still annoyed. Not only at the fact that because of her sister, (once again,) had got in the way, but also it meant she had, had to agree to another meeting. Not that if she was truthful it was that bad.

But now she closed the door of the manor, and sighed to herself, she knew what she need to do next and it wasn't going to be pretty, not fro either of them.

Prue was standing in the kitchen, in front of the sink, her body was shaking with fury while her hand clutched at a glass of water, she was so angry, with herself, with Andy for leaving, with Piper for opening the door, with Leo for just being there and with Roger for ruining her life.

Piper watched the shaking body before her, and sighed, "Prue are you okay?" she asked; although knowing full well that she wasn't and it had been a stupid thing to ask.

Prue didn't answer she just starred at her reflection in the above window, her eyes where red though she couldn't even member crying. "Aren't you going out?" she asked stiffly, watching her sister now in the reflection.

Piper sighed, she knew Prue would avoid what had just happened, but had hoped she wouldn't of used Leo as her escape route, "he went," she said know hoping the subject should be dropped.

"Oh really," Prue mumbled back in a tone that your mother would use when she was disappointed with you.

"Look Prue I don't know why you're so peeved, I mean shouldn't you be apologising or even upset, I mean some sort emotion would be nice wouldn't it…? But then again this is Prudence Halliwell, the almighty one of no feelings!" Piper bite back.

Prue sharply turned around, "yer 'cos you know it all don't you Piper, shame you don't know Leo isn't it," she finished and worked past the confused Piper and into the hallway.

"What's that to mean?" Piper asked, starring into her sister's back, an as she did Prue felt the eyes starring at her. An in that moment she made a decision, one that later she would wish she hadn't but somehow she did I that moment.

"All I'm saying is maybe you don't know everything about the _wonderful _Leo, that's all," and she went to move, but of course was stopped.

"Yer so what do you know then Prue! Come on lets here you words of wisdom,"

An of course Prue just couldn't resist to do so, "fine," she spoke as she turned to face Piper. "Lets just say Leo Wyatt isn't as clean cut as you might think," but Piper looked at her wanting more and she just happened to give, "look Leo's just not all you think he is."

But that was still not enough, "yer Prue, and that's it is it, should of known you knew nothing." And Piper began to walk to the door,

"Fine you want more? How about Missy Campbell," Piper stopped. Missy Campbell was in her year, a cheerleader at St. James, a known slag to put it no other way. She was cheep, up herself and one of the few people Piper personally despised.

"Well lets just say she's got a new punter…. Leo!"

"What!" Piper asked back, unsure of what she had heard.

"Leo just dumped her, not saying she didn't need it but still, that's what he dose he slept with her, add another notch in the bed post and dump her." Piper shock her head Leo wasn't like that, he wasn't a player, "so maybe you should think about wanting to be another notch in that bed, because really Piper whatt would he want from you? We're not one of his uptown girls, one of his little princess, what would he want someone like you?"

Piper could hear no more, she wasn't going to stand and listen to this Leo wasn't like that, right?

She grabbed her coat as she left, that and the car keys laying abandoned on the table, she was going to find out, what did Leo wanted from her?

_okay sorry it took so long, i did write it and then lost it and it took forever to rewrite. But anywyas please reveiw and thnaks for all your reveiws._


	36. Knocks

_Knocks..._

Piper pulled up to the block of apartments named on the scrap of paper Leo had previously given her, she looked down to the paper and then up to the building. It was tall, although probably wouldn't have many flats in it.

It was a building of modern style, with its crisp white walls, and large glass doors, even the doormen where dressed in a clean cut suits, than promoted casualness as well as the fine dignity of the buildings inhabitancies.

Not that this surprised Piper, she had been expecting it to be honest, and he was that sort of man, so why not live in that sort of home. Or more to the point, if he was that sort of man, with that sort of home, then why date that sort of girl?

She locked the car door, and began to walk towards the flats, playing with her keys as she plopped them in her bag, when:

"Piper?" she looked up to see Tommy Newman, he was one of the footballers, and a friend of Dan's, and from what she could see he was one of Leo's doorman, _Oh Great_.

"So what are you doing here?" Tommy asked, and Piper though quick trying not to be caught out.

"Oh doing a interview, for Prue…. Its something on class or that, you know," she lied hoping he wouldn't of actually cared and would leave it.

"Oh cool," she finally breathed out, "well I better let you go then," he finished and opened the door for her, smiling as she stepped in.

She didn't feel good, and she knew it would probably get to Dan, and then Prue and then she really wouldn't feel good, but it was the best she had and the consequences seemed far away right then.

She stepped in the lift; its mirror walls following herself, as she punched the appropriate button, waiting as she did the music of famous bands began to play.

She stepped out and into the cream hallway, and what surprised her was not the fact that they had a strangely white carpet, (which she couldn't understand,) but the fact was the lack of doors. Usually there was at least six doors, going on to peoples apartments, but all there where in front of her where three, just three A, B and C.

She pulled out the piece of paper again, and looked down to where the letter B was stated. She breathed deep before walking to the door, slowly knocking on his wood panel and waiting, constantly breathing as though the supply was going to run out sooner than later.

Missy sat on the sofa of Leo's flat, he had let her take a shower and borrow one of his shirts while he found some of her previously left clothes from when they had been dating.

She sat her hair wet from the shower, and her body was dreary and exhausted from the evenings walking.

As Leo searched she sat bored flicking though the many TV channels, searching for anything. When to her joy, as well As surprise there was a knock at the door, and in her shirt and underwear knowing Leo hadn't heard it she totalled off to answer it.

_Hay sos this took so long, had a bit on lately. But anyways here it is, and I got holls soon so there will b more then! Review please! An ihope you know understand the Missy stuff it was kinda setting the scene for this..._


	37. Her Weakness

**Her Weakness **

Piper took her last breath as the door opened, pasted her face with a smile that clearly showed trying to be relaxed but somehow failing, and waited for the blonde haired mystery to open the door.

An as her eyes caught the blonde hair that opened the door, it was not that of Leo. It was longer, so much longer, wet, and tussled, tussled over a light sky blue shirt, and shoulders that weren't broad but skinny, skinny and female.

An as her face dropped, it met that of one Missy Campbell.

Missy looked at Piper, and piper looked at Missy both as confused as the other.

But as Missy starred, she knew she had to work quickly, she hadn't expected to see someone she knew, especially not Piper Halliwell. But still she knew what ever she was doing here, she wasn't going to let anyone even get a whiff of what was going on, even if it meant lying as much as possible.

"Piper Halliwell well look who it isn't," Missy said in her usual greeting for any girl who attended Baker High.

To this though Piper was use to, and was ready with her comeback, "well Missy what you doing here Daddy not paying enough, got to get a bit on the side hay hun?" and with that she allowed herself to smile coolly. Missy ignored her but Piper just couldn't resist to carry on, "so I heard Leo dumped you, I was so _upset_ for you, what went wrong he find out about Tony K."

Missy's eyes bulged, "what how did you know about that," she said pulling the door too behind her in case Leo had heard, and stopping him from hearing anymore, as he defiantly didn't know.

"Well you know guys talk, locker rooms and that…. What can I say Dan told me." Piper said knowing how much Missy had always fancied Dan immensely, and had hated the fact he had turned her down because he had liked Piper.

"Really," Missy began, "well I guess Dan must be jealous, you know all his mates getting it, and then there's him with you and we all know you definitely don't give out do you now?"

Leo was sure he could hear voices as he searched his closet for the clothes of Missy's that she had left, but then they stopped again as he sat listening so brushed it off as being some show of the TV, Missy loved all the bitching chat shows so was bound to be watching one right now.

Piper wasn't going to let her get away with that one, which was for sure. "Look Missy just because some people have decorum, and don't drop their knickers for any guy they come across," Missy's face became angry to Piper's delight, "doesn't mean we don't put out."

Missy stood and just like Piper wasn't going to let it go with out a fight, "so why you here?" Piper looked confused, "you seriously telling me that you're here for a chat, nothing ore. An how you and Dan are just roses," Pipe stood and wondered, and as she did Missy knew she had done it.

"Look don't tell Leo I was here, although I'm sure you wouldn't anyway. An just for reference yer everything is great." An Piper turned leaving.

Missy turned a smile playing her lips, she had just found the greatest tool in her life, Piper Halliwell's weakness, and it seemed to be Dan and Leo. Something she could easily work with.

Leo finally found a blouse of her's, and an old pair of jeans that didn't fit him any moiré but was sure would look okay on her with a belt. He clutched the clothes as he walked out, only to find Missy nearer to him than was expected. She was turning from the door, which was crossing carefully behind her.

"Who was that?" Leo asked, causing her to be shocked at his presence.

But she still wasn't going to lose it now, "or just some girl brownies, you know cookies and that," she said rolling her eyes before walking up to him, "are these for me then?"

_Okay Thanks for all the reveiws, from all of you, and please keep doing so. Also any Questions, just ask :D_


	38. Silence

_Thanks for all your rievews, and I'm so sorry this has taken so long. I had a bit of writers bloke, but I've sorted it now, so hope you enjoy, and thanks. :-)_

**Silence **

Piper pulled up on the drive, she was so annoyed. With Missy for being there, for Leo for thinking she was that dumb, and wouldn't find out, for Prue as she told her as well as ruined her whole day, as well as her whole relationship with Leo.

But then there was Roger, she hated him, well she just hated him. An Andy, well she didn't feel hate, or annoyed with him, but she felt sorry. Sorry for the way Prue had treated him, he had never done anything wrong, but Prue always pushed him away. Even when they had been younger, she had always been scared of him getting close but he had always come back, but this time Piper want sure if he was going to.

She sat, listening to the radio, her hands where still grasping the wheel, and to be honest she could of sat there for a lifetime. She didn't care, she didn't care that her sister was watching from the window, or that to most she would look like a weirdo, all she cared about was the peace and quiet she had even if it was for just a minute.

Her phone started to ring though, an she knew the minute was up. She raided her bag, until she found the signing phone, and there to her pain was the word, '_home calling_.' She looked back up to the window, and there was Prue now with her ear strapped to the house phone.

Piper looked back to the screen, and with relief slid her finger over one of its buttons before pressing it.

"_Your call has been forwarded to the…. _Prue began to hear and as she watched her sister look the car and walk towards the manor. Prue dropped the cordless phone on the near by sofa, and move into the hallway just as Piper entered he manor.

Piper looked at her sister, just for a split second, but then looked back away as she carried on walking to the kitchen, and to her room. She had plan on talking to her sister, well not soon. An she had already decide that this was going to be immediate, so she was definitely not making any exceptions now.

Piper walked past Prue, as her elder sister watched. She watched as Piper walked into the kitchen, looked around and then walked back pass her only going to the living room to retrieve the phone she had just flung. An once she picked it up she returned to the kitchen and the down to her room, nothing was said and the only noise made was the lock of Piper's room been pushed from the inside.

An all that Prue could think was what had she done.

_Well there you go, and there may be anothter vhapter tonight. Maybe, but I'm not promising. So please review and who knows what may happen lol._


	39. Hesitations

**Hesitations **

Prue felt sick in her stomach, Piper had always forgiven her even on the time that her and Andy decapitated her Barbie, and barbequed it. An after a few weeks, Piper began to see the funny side to it.

But today she was different; things had been different, no longer where they just melting the faces of Barbie, the international slut as they now called them. Now they where talking about lads, about betrayal, about pain, and maybe even love.

Prue had betrayed Andy, she had hurt gum, and then she had blamed it on Piper like Piper had made her sleep with Andy even though her and Roger where sorta, well kinda going out.

She had lost Andy that was for sure, but Piper she didn't know, and all she could do was pray to God she hadn't lost him.

Piper was sitting on the purple valour couch she had in her room, in her hands she clasped the phone. She kept dialling and hanging up just before it connected, she wanted to do it so badly but something as holding her back, maybe forgotten feelings or guilt, maybe she was just scarred. Whatever it was she had to stop it, and there was only one way of doing that. She would have to take the plunge.

She pressed the redial button, and before she could stop herself raised the phone to her ear,. It began to ring, and she took a deep breath.

"Hello Gordon house," she heard the female voice say,

"Hi Mrs. Gordon its Piper… is Dan there?"

_Okay next Chapter sorry it was short, but I really wanted to take my time on the next one and make sure i got it right, so hope you liked and please review next one may take sometime i warn_


	40. Rain and Tears pt1

**Rain, and tears pt 1**

Rosa watched Piper; she had been doing so all evening. Not that it was difficult to miss Piper this evening; she was forever forgetting the orders, slipping into daydreams while working on the till, and altogether she hadn't been herself.

Rosa was concerned, she never saw Piper like this not in all the years she had known her, and that had been many. Piper was always on the ball, even after her mother had died. Sure she had gone a bit off then shyer, quieter. But now she was lost, as though she had drifted to somewhere else, and Rosa knew there was something wrong.

It was about half an hour before they closed, there were about two people sitting in the café, and even they where only nursing cups of coffee. Rosa had owned the café for so many years she knew it as well as any. This was the time, it wouldn't come again, not that evening and if she wanted to talk to Piper this was to be the time.

Piper was daydreaming again, her face dazing out of the window, watching the drizzly rain conceal the view.

Rosa stepped behind her, and not wanting to startle her placed her hand lightly on Piper's shoulder. At first Piper didn't realise but as the pressure increased she soon turned to face Rosa's own face. She looked at Rosa's worried expression, and her's soon followed her lead.

"What is it?" she asked, Rosa picked up the worry and knew she need to calm her.

"Piper there's nothing wrong," she began but still Piper's face looked uncomfortably. "You know I was about to ask you the same thing," again Piper's facial expression changed. This time it was a little more comfortable, it showed interest instead if concern or pain. "So are you okay?" she asked again.

Piper turned away, she looked back out the window. Nah I'm fine." She looked back up to Rosa who was looking at her in disbelief, "seriously I'm fine…. Honest." An with that she turned away and returned to the kitchen.

That was all Piper and Rosa had to say bout Piper's unusual behaviour, nit that Piper had plans on taking the conversation further. She hadn't told Rosa about the ride home with Leo, or Cole's party, especially not the dinner party and the kiss, or even the fact he existed. An she wasn't going to, for weeks she had been convincing Rosa, (well not just Rosa there was also Mrs. Turner, or call me Liz as Cole had nick named his mother. But there was herself to, on some level one she had been so eager to hide she too had been having doubts about it.) The thing she had been so desperately been trying to tuck away for all, was the fact that her and Dan hadn't been okay, they hadn't fore sometime, and now she really couldn't hide it away any longer.

But still she wasn't going to start telling all that to Rosa.

It was nearly twenty minutes later when Dan's old car pulled up outside the building, only making out the bright red light that said, 'Rosa's,' and the warm golden windows that glowed out from it.

He just sat starring out towards it; he had turned of the engine, and now was just sitting. Piper had rang him that afternoon. An since he had agreed to meet her here, had been dreading it. Her voice had been wobbly, as though she was scarred of something, but in the same instant it had been as though a whole new lease of life had been born inside her.

He sat breathing the cold her that had appeared in the car, he didn't want to go in, but knew if he didn't she was going to come out and that would be just as bad. So as he steeped out into the heavy rain that pounded his body, he took a deep breath as he felt his body becoming soaked, and stepped forward.  
**To Be Continued...**

_I thin kwe all know whats gooing to happen, and I'm sorry its n two bits just this one seemed to go on forever lol so i thought i would finish there and start again nxt chapter. Please reveiw luv you all me _:-)


	41. Rain and Tears pt2

**Rain and tears pt2**

Dan walked though the door of Rosa's, his body was soaked, and his hair was dripping over his face, he hung up his jacket and took a seat, wiping his hair with a near by napkin he waited for Piper.

Piper though was in the back room; she ha slipped out for a cigarette. Her nerves had begun to get to her, and she couldn't stop her hands from shaking.

Rosa was behind the ill, when she heard the bell of the door ring, she looked up and found a soaked Dan hanging his coat. He looked familiar, not the way he was but his face. He looked as uncertain, and worried as Piper. He took a seat and dried his hair, Rosa still watched. He as just sitting playing with the napkin; as he waited for Piper to appear.

Piper too heard the bell, and quickly stubbed out her cigarette, if there was one thing Dan hated it was smoking, so she had ever told him about herself doing it. Instead she had kept it hushed from him.

She brushed her apron down, and grabbed the notepad from the side as she stepped pass Rosa and towards Dan, feeling both of the watching her. "Hay," she said as she reached Dan, still feeling Rosa's eyes on her as he kissed her cheek and she took a seat across from him.

He said nothing as she sat; all he sis was look at her. This was it, he knew it, he had known it since she had rang. It had been in her voice, her tone, even now it was on her face, it was over, weather he liked it or not.

"Piper before you say anything I want you to know something," she looked confused but he need to say It could just save hi. "I love you and no matte what I'm willing to change, I just don't want to loss you."

She could feel tears building in her eyes, this was going to be harder than she had imagined.

"Dan…. This, us where not what we use to be," she said not sore of how to put it. She placed her hands out on the table and carried on, "where not what we where, what we use to be, we've changed."

Dan looked horrified, and now his eyes too seemed to be pricking with tears. "What you mean Piper? I thought we where okay, sure we weren't prom king and queen but we're good right….? Piper?"

Piper was avoiding his eyes she hadn't really thought about that, "yer we are good." She managed to say before he blurted n,

"-Well what's wrong then?"

Piper sighed, "but something's missing," Dan looked confessed and just as he was about to speak she did so instead, "the other week something happened to me, and I found something else."

"Piper have you fund someone else?" he asked looking into her eyes, his own holding back tears.

"Dan I just want you to know I would never cheat on you,"

"Piper what's going on?" Dan asked though he knew what was about to happen.

"It's not that I don't love you… I do, its just I don't think I'm in love with you." Dan looked confused again, "I just hope we can still be friends."

Dan looked horrified, "Are you breaking up with me," he managed to say as a tear rolled down his cheek.

Piper said nothing but nodded her eyes to now, beginning to show the watery tears they had been blinking back.

"Right," he said drying his face, and with out saying a word stood up, picked up his coat and left. As Piper just sat and watched.

Well there you go Ladies and Gentleman, so please reveiw...


	42. Rosa

**Rosa **

_This is written in Rosa's point of view after Piper dumps Dan, I just though of it so I hope you like it._

I stood and watched, I knew what was happening I had known since she had stepped though the doors. I had known since the first tear had dropped over him, since the first touch had been laid on her precious heart. I always knew, an yet here I was as stunned as she.

She sat quietly, he had left and both customers had finished watching, returning back to the odourless television up on the wall, and the sports that where played on it.

She gazed at the door, as though any minute he was going to walk back in, and they could just carry on. She regretted it. I was written in her sad eyes, her hopeless stare, but mostly her broken heart.

That was what she regretted. Ever letting him touch it, ever allowing him to get close to her, for letting him love her. Because when we let in love, as so many know we let in so much more. We let in happiness, joy, laughter, smiles, warmth, but then we let in pain, hurt, cold, tears, but mostly the ability to do those things to us.

She sits quietly, I cant bare to talk to her, she seems to crushed, sp hurt. An all by her own doing, he hadn't dumped her, but she had him.

I don't say anything as I have nothing to say, so instead I stand watching and washing. Wishing one day she wouldn't have to feel it anymore.

_Thanks for reading, now please review as I didn't get any last time andI just want to check there are peolpe still reading. The next chapter will be up soon, but not tommorow it's nearly written though I'm going out tommorow so It may be up on Tuesday, or Wednessday._


	43. Thinking

**Thinking **

Rosa had paid for a cab to take Piper home the previous night. She wouldn't allow herself to let the girl walk home, not at that time of night, not in that state.

So instead she was driven, silently off into the dark. Rosa only watching, hoping she would be all right.

Piper stepped out the prepaid cab, and as it drove away, she looked up, there where lights on making the manor's burgundy paint seem to glow. It was so calm, so welcoming, and yet still Piper just stood and looked. It as like a precious china doll, so pure and delicate she was afraid to touch it, and now with the manor she was afraid to spoil it.

Prue sat on the curb opposite the manor, watching her sister. Before she would of gone ahead, greeted her, asked what they where looking at, but now, now things where different. Piper wouldn't even look at her, not that she blamed her. She couldn't even look at herself.

Piper heard a silent noise, it was one of those you hear although no one makes it, like a beacon calling to you.

An as she turned she saw it, Prue was sitting in front of her on the curb. Her head was bowed down, and her body seemed weak and frail, a picture Piper had never seen when she thought of Prue.

She took a seat beside her, and as Prue looked up stayed from her eyes, "what are you doing out here?" Piper asked, still looking away and at the manor.

"thinking…. You?" came the monotone answer, both now looking up to the manor.

"thinking," came Piper's restless voice.

_Sorry it's short and sweet, but theres more Piper Prue to come. An thnaks for all your reviews I really appriceate them from all of you._


	44. Future Delays

**Author's Note:**

_Hi all,  
I realise it's been a seriously long time since I last wrote anything, and I'm really sorry about that. But I've had a lot on my plate lately, although this is no reason to not tell you about the future delay in chapters.  
Which is why I'm now airing this apology, first to apologise about the lack of new chapters I have published in the past month or so. But also for not warning you for this delay.  
In exactly a week my GCSEs will start and continue for just under 2 months, there for this period of time of time.  
Although writing should continue soon after this, probably at the beginning of July, as I've got a party and the prom around then, but will be returning to writing soon as possible afterwards.  
Thanks for all your reviews I'm amazed by the following this ha gathered, and hope you continue after this break. Don't worry the story isn't over yet, and will soon be returning.  
Also if you have any ideas, or anything you want to talk about, I'm a very sociable person you can write to me at I love all mail, so please send me some lol.  
Also dose anyone know of any good web hosting sites where I could start a fan art site, or of any already existing sites where I could publish my art.  
Thank you all,_

_George xoxo_


	45. Never men the bollocks

_Here it is dedicated to Lilly, enjoy._

**Never men the Bollocks.**

"You don't mind, do you?" Prue asked as she sat beside her sister.

"Nah its okay," they sat in silence,

"So…" Prue said trying to begin.

"So," Piper repeated.

"I'm sorry, shouldn't have said those things, and its up to you what you do. I mean its not like I can talk is it?" she finished. As per usual, Prue's apologise had once again mange to in a way be about her.

Piper smiled, "yer well no ones perfect, even you," she joked and received a jokily punch in return.

"Yer well…. Even I have to make mistakes, even if they are the worse type." Prue said looking to the floor.

"So no word from Andy then?" Piper asked knowing Prue was regretting her actions.

"Would you blame him?"

"What about Roger?"

"He rang a couple of times but I'm ignoring him," Piper laughed. "Well wouldn't you?" Prue said glad her sister didn't hate her to much.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have t do some ignoring of my own," Piper then said looking up.

"Oh," Prue replied.

"Yer looks like you weren't' so far of the truth as I thought." Piper bit her lip.

Prue looked at her little sister, and like a farther dose on his daughters wedding day, saw Piper at the age of five, and saw her little sister's big brown eyes begin to fill with tears.

"Ah hunny," Prue said as she put her arm around her and pulled her into a hug, "its ok."

"No not really I've screwed it all up," Piper managed to say though the tears.

"Hun he's one bloke, you've still got Dan," Piper shock her head fiercely," oh right," Prue carried on. Just as Piper pulled her head back from her.

"I dumped Dan for Leo, but Leo is still shacked up with Missy," Prue looked confused, "he answered his door half naked, you want to explain that one?"

n with that abrupt ending, Piper pulled totally way from her sister, and walked of to the front door, wiping away the tears as she did so. Prue just watching taking it all in, as she watched the manor door slam and nearly coming of its rusting hinges.

An as it stood in front of her shacking all Prue could think was _Bollocks_.

Penny was cooking mindlessly in her kitchen, or at least that had been what she had been doing until her door slammed. It shock though the walls, shacking its very skeleton.

An as it shock, so did her very own bones. They shock, but not with the force, but with the worry. Something was wrong, something was slowly tearing he granddaughters apart, she could feel it. She knew it, and she was scared of what it was.

An as Piper ran though the kitchen, passing her silently, on sniffles to be heard. Before the opening, closing and locking of her bedroom door, and then fast following of Prue.

She remembered the first time such a feeling had taken her, when John he beautiful husband was ran over in front of their home, or the day Patty returned home with her husband gone.

An now her granddaughters, and she knew the dreaded thing would be something she had always known would be the only thing she could never protect them from. Men.

_Sorry took forever but here it is, because of Lilly thank you. Now please review._


End file.
